Treacherous Love
by silver-cherryblosooms
Summary: It is the mid-19th Century, a time of profound romanticism and Victorian morality but also a warring time.Challenging the rules of the aristocracy to which she belongs, a lovely maiden will fall in love with someone far beneath her but her mother tricks her into marrying another men. Will a war, false friends and traditions be enough to break love? Please give the story a chance!:)
1. How it all began

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any Inuyasha characters and I do not profit from them either.

. . . . . .

As the sun begins to set, out in the dried land, a lone rider seems to be getting closer, towards an old traditional estate.

Meanwhile, deep inside the house, in the biggest room, there a men (in he's late 60th lays waiting for death. Inside the room only three persons are gather, an old time friend and priest, Jaken de las Casas, another dear friend, Haru Quintero and a young maiden and estate administrator, Kikyou Morales. They whisper their worried to each other since their Sir's fever hadn't gone down, on the contrary it had worsen, like he's health in the last few hours.

The Priest Jaken and Kikyou exchanged knowing glances. This would be their last chance. The whining of a horse made Kikyou break her gaze on the priest as she moved the curtain from the window to look outside. A happy, but small smile, graced her lips as she saw a pair of golden molten eyes on the window.

Yes, this would be their last chance.

**(¯`v´¯)**  
**.`·.¸.·´ **  
**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)**  
**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸**

Soft laughter provoked by butterfly kisses broke into a louder laugh as the couple tied to keet hidden behind a tree.

The low ranking soldier and the beautiful maiden exchanged innocent kisses. "Inuyasha," giggled the blue eyed maiden, "I-I have to go." She said with a soft laugh. Yet as a warm pair of honey eyes clashed with her, her breath, and resolution, where taken away.

"I love you, Kagome." He whisper.

"I love you too." She said as the sun began to set on them. Then Inuyasha pulled her in for another kiss.

**(¯`v´¯)**  
**.`·.¸.·´ **  
**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)**  
**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸**

"Toga, my dear friend, you know that he has a right, as any other son does." Persuaded Jaken softly at he's old friend, while holding a piece of paper and a feather pen at the men laying in he's bed. "Soon, you will be facing the Great Creator, what reason would you give for your action then? Repent now and rest in peace my friend." Begged Jaken. A pair of golden eyes looked at the paper in a daze, opaque by death, as a trembling hand tried to sign. Jaken's heart ached at the sight of what had once been a strong men reduced to this by illness; gently he grabbed Toga's wrist for support as he signed.

**(¯`v´¯)**  
**.`·.¸.·´ **  
**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)**  
**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸**

With soft laughter Kagome managed to escape Inuyasha'a grasp. With a happy wave he gave her a respectful bow as she left but looked back just in time to see him winked at her as a happy grin drew upon he's face. Quickly composing herself, she jogged lightly into the church; there Kagome's blue eyes found her handmaiden, kneeling behind a bench as she prey. Kagome put her veil over her head as she enter the church; quickly tapping her handmaiden's shoulder as an order for them to leave. Her maid nodded and followed her mistress out.

**(¯`v´¯)**  
**.`·.¸.·´ **  
**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)**  
**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸**

Kikyou picked up the skirt of her modest dress as she ran down the long stairs and out of the house, searching for a known pair of golden eyes. Not very far away did she found him. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Your father acknowledged you! You are legit!" She shouted as she tried to close the space between them. Sesshomaru was hall turning to her as he's golden orbs slightly widened.

He had, in all honesty, doubted that he's father would ever give him he's rightful last name…

**(¯`v´¯)**  
**.`·.¸.·´ **  
**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)**  
**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸**

"Milady, one day we'll get caugh' and then your mother will have me head!" Spoke Kagome's handmaiden. Kagome gave her a light laugh as they walked down the dirt road to her home. Many people were walking by as well as carriages. Kagome's blue eyes scanned her handmaiden, it always surprised her how Mei was her same age yet way more serious than herself.

"If you do not speak a word no one, including my mother, should find out." Replied Kagome with a smile. "Besides, this will not be for much longer." Informed Kagome to her confident as a wide smile made it's way to her lips. "Soon Inuyasha will talk to my father and ask my hand in marriage." Announces Kagome cheerfully. Yet as they turn to walk up the stair to her home, they bump into her older brother, Koga. "*gasp* Koga!" Breathes Kagome surprise to see her brother all of the sudden.

"My dear sister, Kagome, where do you come from?" He asked with a sly smile. Kagome laugh a bit nervous as she dismissed Mei to go into their home.

"I was paying down at the church." She answer. He mearly laughed.

"So devoted." He said as he pass her, walking down the rest of the short flight of stairs, "What a pity." Then left. Without further due she walk inside the house. As she leaved her small umbrella down she walked into the elegant living room; there she finds her mother, her widow aunt and her sleeping father.

"Good evening!" She greets to be shushed by her mother and aunt. Kagome smiles sheepishly as her mother point at her still sleeping father.

"He said he's leg was hurting so we gave him some medicine and there he fell asleep." Informed her mother as she noticed how her daughter eyes her father legs resting on the small stool. Kagome knelt down besides her father, and examine he's leg carefully before getting up and excusing herself with a smile. After being dismissed Ai, Kagome's mother and her aunt, Izayoi resumed their gossiping as they knitted properly. "Then Yumi Ricci, really is having a party." Concluded Ai. Izayoi nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes. And they say that Erin Montenegro's brother is finally coming back from the army with honors and all! And! They say he is most handsome." Added Izayoi, while neither her nor her sister lost a knit.

"Oh my! Sounds like a good deal!" Confessed Ai, but then frown, "But Kagome is such a stubborn child! She still says she will wait until she fall in love and what not!" Izayoi chuckled warmly.

"Ai, she is just romantic." Said Izayoi with a kind smile. She had watched her only niece grow into a beautiful young woman but had also seen how she turned down many suitors.

"' Romantic' will not put food in her mouth." Declared Ai firmly."It is her father the one responsible! He has spoil her so! Oh! but I give you my word, Izayoi, I will have her marry this year without delay!" And both females nodded; one with a determined look on her face while the other ginned playfully.

**(¯`v´¯)**  
**.`·.¸.·´ **  
**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)**  
**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸**

"And the red…" Many men gasp as the roulette kept going. "Loses." Finally announced. Many groan, including Kagome's brother, Koga while others cheer. Smoke from the cigars clouded the air while burlesque girls went from one space to the other. Meanwhile three men enter the bar and made their way towards a table.

"Is that Koga Penalver y Beristain? Son to Honorable General Shinji Penalver Hierro?" Asked one men with a brown hat. The other two nodded.

"Yes. From what I hear he is a regular." Added another scrawny man.

"Yet I doubt that he's honorable father knows about it." Confessed a fat man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "From what I have gathered the Penalver Y Beristain's are bankrupt." He laughed as the other two exchanged glances.

**(¯`v´¯)**  
**.`·.¸.·´ **  
**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)**  
**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸**

Sesshomaru was making he's way inside the house but something caught he's eyes.

It was a patch of grass.

The patch of grass itself did not mean anything to him, it was what represented, what it remained him of what grabbed he's attention.

**~ Flashback ~**

_It was a hot afternoon and many servants had gather around; everyone just stood there an watched the Lord of the estate whip he's son, this last one restrained by other two males. At that time Sesshomaru had been no older than thirteen. _

_Yet no one stepped in to stop the men. Everyone just kept looking…_

**~ End of flashback ~**

With a low growl he left inside he's new home. Meanwhile Father Jaken, Kikyou and Mr. Quintero walked down the stair at a leisure pase. "So tell me about this new found 'son'." Said Haru while Jaken eyed him wearily.

"Sesshomaru it is not a new found son, Sir. He has always been there." Declared Jaken while Kikyou remained quiet.

"Pff. How's the bastard's mother? A stupid, naïve and ignorant servant? An 'easy' maid?" Laughed Haru making Kikyou and Jaken frown. "Well, whatever. I have much too many things to do than stay here with a bastard son."

"I will see you out." Said Jaken as they walked the rest of the stairs and left. In that instance Sesshomaru appear on the opposite side. Kikyou gasped startled to see him all of the sudden. '_He heard!_' Sesshomaru smiled comforting her.

"Forgive their words." Quickly stated Kikyou, "They have not compassion for you have just lost your father..."

"It is all right, Kikyou. I could not expect less from my father's friend in all honesty." He declared, "Sadly my mother was indeed young and ignorant. A perfect prey for a man like my father, who took her by force." He explained, "So I can not mourn my father's death." Kikyou's eyes widened at the confession. Sesshomaru chuckled. "I am an honest man, Kikyou. You and the rest will do well to know that about me as the new Lord of this home." Kikyou gave him a happy smile and he returned it.

**(¯`v´¯)**  
**.`·.¸.·´ **  
**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)**  
**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸**

Inuyasha peeked through a wall and he quickly spotted Kagome's handmaiden. Determined he set after her.

**(¯`v´¯)**  
**.`·.¸.·´ **  
**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)**  
**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸**

"Hello, father!" Greeted Kagome walking into her father's study. There Shinji sat behind he's desk, calmly reading he's newspaper. "How are you feeling today?" She asked him. Her father's head was cover in white already but the kindness in he's eyes and smile never faded away.

"I am better, my dear." He said happily as Kagome came to kneel besides him. Kagome eyed the newspaper wearily.

"How is our country's situation?" She asked him biting her bottom lip. Her fathers frown.

"Bad, my dear," He declared, "And I can only assume it will get worst." Shinji added. Kagome gasped.

"Will war break out?" She blurted. Shinji sighted.

"Very probable, my daughter." He answer sincerely. Shiji then sighted away. "That is why I long to see you wed, my dear, and safe with a good men to care for you." He added, warmth in he's tone. Kagome smiled up at her father.

"I will wed this year, father. I promise." She declared with a big smile. The blue eyes maiden stood and left he's father and as soon as she closed the study's door, Mei appeared.

"Milady!" She whisper as Kagome turned around. "Mr Inuyasha says he will wait for you at the gazebo deep into our home's garden." Whisper Mei conspiratorially. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Now?" She asked baffled. Mei only nodded. Quickly Kagome grabs her stuff and leaves the house and into the backyard. There were small tree and at the end of their property a gazebo for her personal use. As soon as she get there she sees Inuyasha hiding there. With a quick kiss she looks at him worried. "Has anything bad happened, Inuyasha?"

"The troop of whom I am part of will be moving out tomorrow at dawn to San Pedro." He announced. Her eyes widened.

"For what?" She quickly asked. He smiled gently.

"You know very well that they do not give us any kind of advances, my love." He answer. Kagome bit her bottom lip.

"How long will you be away?" She asked softly. Inuyasha sighted.

"I do not know either." He confessed. Her blue orbs focused on the floor.

"Does this mean… War will break?" She whispers.

"I do think so." He stated as he tried to see her eyes. (They were standing right in front of each other.)

"Inuyasha," She began as she looked up at he's honey glazed eyes, "Why do you not talk to my father before you leave? He remained me that I will have to marry." Inuyasha turned away.

"I highly doubt your honorable family will accept a simple soldier, Kagome." Inuyasha declared upset. "A simple soldier without money."

"My father would not mind! He loves me and-"

"He does not force anyone upon you because he trusts that you will chose a man according to your status." Declared Inuyasha still upset. Kagome frown as she turned away slowly. Sitting down on the bench she took out her handkerchief.

"…Is it that you do not love me, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking down at her lap. Quickly Inuyasha spun around and knelt besides her.

"I love you more than anything and anyone else, Kagome. Life would be meaningless without you, my love. I care about you and put you above everything. I would not know what to do without you. I would not know what to do if I ever lost you…" He declared as he took her handkerchief in he's hand and kissed before putting it safe inside he's uniform. "You are always with me, Kagome." Then he embraced her. Kagome let herself cry in worry about Inuyasha's safety and about the situation they were in.

Society was at fault here for all this… "I want us to marry, Inuyasha…" She whisper and he nodded.

**(¯`v´¯)**  
**.`·.¸.·´ **  
**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)**  
**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸**

"You lost 300 golden coins gambling?!" Shouted Ai at her son over the coffee table. Koga looked pleading at he's mother.

"They gave me one week to pay it." He said as it was some consolation. Ai threw her hands upwards frustrated.

"We are on the brink of bankrupt! Do you not understand it?" She asked upset as she looked directly into he's eyes. "What do you expect me to tell your father? No, Koga, not this time. I have run out of excuses and out of compassion for you." With that, Ai turn but before she left she looked back over her shoulder. "And do _please_ cut your hair. You know your father gets very upset every time he sees you like that." She then resumed walking leaving behind a very aggravated Koga behind.

**(¯`v´¯)**  
**.`·.¸.·´ **  
**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)**  
**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸**

Sesshomaru knelt down as he quickly skimmed the pages of the big book he had in he's arms while he most trusted friend, Tatsuki Palacio, sat behind a desk reading another big book. "It seems that for the most part everything is in order." He concluded as he made sure everything added up. Tatsuki was a well known accountant; thus he was helping see Sesshomaru through all the accounting records of the past and present. Sesshomaru nodded as he kept skimming more books. "The only thing that seems odd and a bit out of place is the sales for the cattle and other livestock that were sold in Santa Rita. It does not quiet add up." Sesshomaru turned to he's friend as he stood up.

"It does not surprise me. For some odd reason I can not find the accounting records for Santa Rita." Agreed Sesshomaru. Tatsuki's grayish orbs rested on Sesshomaru.

"Maybe we should go to Trinidad and see the men, this Neji Canero person, since he is in charge of the sales and transportation of said livestock down in Santa Rita." Sesshomaru nodded looking worried while Tatsuki sat back and let out a light laugh. "Funny how now you have wealth and power and a name and just last week Mrs Honda was chasing you down for the rent." Chuckled Tatsuki and so did Sesshomaru.

"Yes. Life can give you unexpected turns." Added Sesshomaru and Tatsuki nodded.

**(¯`v´¯)**  
**.`·.¸.·´ **  
**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)**  
**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸**

**~ Days later ~**

"It is bankrupt, Kagome." Stated Koga firmly as he walked along side with he's sister through the plaza.

"I-I did not know it was that bad, Koga." Admitted Kagome. Of course it is not like they would tell her about such topics but from the information she had gather from there and here had not told her the whole truth.

"See why you should get marry?" Asked Koga as Kagome glared at him. "You are old enough, Kagome, even more than you should be, actually." Truth be told, Koga was only older than Kagome for two years. Koga was twenty two while Kagome was twenty; girls her age already had two or three kids by her time and a happy marriage.

"What about the ranch?" She asked avoiding the subject. Koga sighted.

"It is has not been a good season for us, Kagome." Stated Koga. '_It_ _has not been a good season for us for a couple years already_.'

**(¯`v´¯)**  
**.`·.¸.·´ **  
**¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)**  
**(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸**

"You should really think about buying new clothes, Sesshomaru." Suggested Tatsuki as he and Sesshomaru walked through Trinidad's plaza. Kids flew by running wild, playing while maids moved from one place to another, buying good for their owner home. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"For what?" He asked Tatsuki, how chuckled.

"To get noticed my friend." Said Tatsuki, "Not only by noblemen, to make your status clear, but also by noble women." Continued Tatsuki before scanning the plaza. Suddenly a girl caught he's eyes. "Like her, for example." Pointed out Tatsuki. Sesshomaru turned to follow Tatsuki's gaze and then he's eyes slightly widened. The maiden was walking along side a gentle men, but she was… Breathtaking. Ebony hair, partially up while curls were near the ends of her waist long hair. Bangs famed her delicate face that held big ocean like eyes that were adorned by long eyelashes. She looked delicate, and elegant and graceful… And then Sesshomaru frown.

. . . . . .

Hello Everyone! First of all, thank you for giving the story a chance! Thank you!

Just a little background info on my story: the time period where I'm doing this story will be when the females wore the big puffy dresses. I will also take _some_ historical references but the towns and most of the places or people will be fictional. Also, it will be in Spain, that is the only accurate setting, beyond that, I repeat, will be mostly fictional.

Thank you once again and I hope you keep following my story :)


	2. Different paths?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters nor do I profit from them.**

**~ Last chapter...~**

_Sesshomaru turned to follow Tatsuki's gaze and then he's eyes slightly widened. The maiden was walking along side a gentle men, but she was… Breathtaking. Ebony hair, partially up while curls were near the ends of her waist long hair. Bangs famed her delicate face that held big ocean like eyes that were adorned by long eyelashes. She looked delicate, and elegant and graceful… And then Sesshomaru frown._

**~ Continue...~**

"Her? She would die as soon as she heard that I was the illegitimate son of a former Lord." He answer crudely. "Any female of society would."

"Now, now, do not be so quick to judge." Said Tatsuki, "By the looks of the shaggy hair gentle men she is walking next to then maybe she is not a prejudice person?" He asked with a light chuckle. Yet Sesshomaru couldn't get he's eyes off of the woman, specially when a servant kid fell in front of her, she helped the kid up kindly. Quickly however, the gentlemen besides her pulled her away from the boy and dragged her away.

"Anyways, lets get to business, Tatsuki." Stated Sesshomaru towards Tatsuki. They agreed that Tatsuki would go up ahead to the country home he's 'father' had here in Trinidad while Sesshomaru was going to see the men, this Neji Canero person.

"Her? She would die as soon as she heard that I was the illigimate son of a former Lord of a big state." He answer crudely. "Any female of society would."

"Now, now, do not be so quick to judge." Said Tatsuki, "By the looks of the shaggy hair gentle men she is walking next to then maybe she is not a prejudice person?" He asked with a light chuckle. Yet Sesshomaru couldn't get he's eyes off of the woman, specially when a servant kid fell in front of her, she helped the kid up kindly. Quickly however, the gentlemen besides her pulled her away from the boy and dragged her away.

"Anyways, lets get to business, Tatsuki." Stated Sesshomaru towards Tatsuki. They agreed that Tatsuki would go up ahead to the contry home he's 'father' had here in Trinidad while Sesshomaru was going to see the men, this Neji Canero person.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Koga, having already parted with he's sister, walked into an office well-known to him. Quickly an old men, scrawny, turned to him. "Master Penavier y Beristain, welcome." He said with a sly smile as Koga enter the office with a superior attitude, but that did nothing to the men.

"You know very well why I am here." Said Koga dryly. The men played with the finger of he's hands as he rounded to the back of the desk.

"I see you need another loan." He said then turned to Koga, "But you already owe me too much." Added the old men. Koga growl as he glared at the men.

"Are you implying I will not pay you back, Neji? Are you doubting my honor?" Snarled Koga while the men only eyed he's regular cutomer. Sighting the men oblige; first he handed Koga the slip of paper to sign where it showed the intrest on the loan while he put the money in a small pouch. "You disgusting little men, your intrest have gone way out the roof!" Complained Koga as he sign; both him and the old men unaware of the men standing under the doorway of the entrance until he knocked. The old men growl at the commoner.

"Do you not see I am with someone, boy?!" Snarled the old men at the young men. Golden orbs settle on the old men, never wavering.

"I can wait." He answer serious, yet not emotion laced he's voice.

"Leave! Can you not see he's attenting me?!" Roared Koga.

"I can wait." Was all the young men repeated. Koga growled as well as the old men as they sign the deal. With money in hand, Koga left, trying to push the young men as he walked throught. The young men however, held he's chin high leaving Koga no other option than make he's body fit throught the free space. Once gone the office men roared insults at the men.

"Have you not been thought to show respect to those far above you?!" Roared the old men. The golden eye men however walked in, imposing himself.

"Is this what you have done to the money trusted to you by my father?!" Growled the young men, he's anger evident. When he saw the confusion in the old men he raised he's voice, "I am Sesshomaru Fuentes Guerra, sole heir to everything my father, Toga Fuentes Guerra owned!" The men paled and shinked back.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"Hello, Aya, is Kagura home?" Asked Kagome taking her small hat off as she entre to the waiting room of her best friend's residence, Mei trailing behind her. Aya was a well-known maid.

"Yes, Milady. She's just in the kid's playroom." Answer Aya, "Should I lead you?" She asked kindly. Kagome smile.

"NO, that is quiet alright, Aya." She said then turned to walk further into the residence; just then a tall men with black wavy hair and violet eyes was coming from further deep in the home.

"Ah, greetings, Kagome. You look as beautiful as ever." Praised the men as he kissed her hand. Kagome smile politely.

"Hello, Naraku, it is very nice to see you well." She said happily. "I assume Kagura is so as well?" Naraku smile.

"Why of course! Go in yourself." He said with a smile as he departed. Kagome also continued her way.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"Here, Master." Neji offered a wine glass towards Sesshomaru, who did not take it.

"Explain yourself now, for my patience is very thin." Warned Sesshomaru, never being one to beat around the bushes. "Why do things do not add up?"

"Ah well you see," Started Neji very nervous under Sesshomaru's glare, "It is very typical things. Some clients do not pay when they should or do not pay at all."

"Yet is it not your job to make sure we get paid?" Hissed Sesshomaru.

"Well yes, but it is tough to deal with such high ranking people." Neji excused himself. Sesshomaru stood up.

"Very well." He said, "Give me the list of those that have not paid us and I will go personally." Neji's eyes widened.

"No, master, there is no need." He quickly said bowing as low as he's hunched back allowed him to. Sesshomaru only sighted; already he could see that dealing with this men was going to be troublesome. "Besides! I have come up with a solution for our loses!" He continued, "In the society we live in, there are many spoil young men from society that gamble, that are addicted to gambling, I thought we could gain back profit by loaning them money with very profitable interest of course. Like this young _men_, Koga Penalver y Beristain." Added Neji, "He's addiction to gambling has brought us much profit." Sesshomaru saw him from the corner of he's eye.

"He is married?" Asked Sesshomaru. The men laughed.

"No, of course not." Answer the men, "He lives under the roof of he's once wealthy father, Shinji Penalver Hierro, and he's mother, Ai Beristain de Penalver." Informed Neji, "Oh! And of course he's beautiful sister, Kagome. She is also single still." Commented Neji towards Sesshomaru, this last one only raised one eye brow; Neji did not need for Sesshomaru to articulate any word for him to understand. "She has spurn all suitors. Good ones too. But maybe not wealthy enough?" He left that question hang in the air before laughing, "Either way, now I highly doubt she'll make a good match, with her family's known banckrpsy hovering over them, I doubt they'll have the dowry according to her status." Chuckle the men while inside Sesshomaru's head the wheels began to turn around a specific person.

_Kagome Penalver y Beristain..._

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Kagome and Kagura continued to drink their tea pleasantly in Kagura's personal gazebo, both enjoying the summer's weather. Yet Kagome kept stealing glances at her life long friend. "Kagome," Began Kagura with a sing-song voice, "If you want to ask something, just say it." Invited Kagome, who in returned giggled at being caught.

"Well I wanted to ask a favor of you." Stated Kagome as Kagura looked at her inquisitive. "Can Inuyasha use your home address to send me he's letters?" Kagura's eyes slightly widened as she quickly lower her gaze and began biting her lower lip.

"But what would I do if Naraku finds said letters?" Whisper Kagura.

"Oh you know Naraku never sorts throught the mail personally!" Persudaded Kagome, "Aya is usually the one that picks up the mail before handing it to Naraku. She could hide Inuyasha's letter from Naraku." Kagura, still not over confident about her friend's plan, agrees non-the-less.

"Alright then, Aya will be the one to deliver them to you." States Kagura while Kagome gives a triumphant laugh. "But you know, I do not understand why you have not finished your romance with Inuyasha already, Kagome." Kagome quickly snapped her head towards Kagura.

"Because I love him and he loves me, Kagura." Assured Kagome.

"But he has not money." Added Kagura. Kagome frown.

"But I care not about the money."

"But your family does." Stated Kagura. "Actually, why has he not gone to talk to your father yet, then?" Kagome looked away into the blossoming garden.

"…Because he is also afraid that they'll reject him and that he we'll have to give up on our love…" Whisper Kagome, "But once he comes back, _he will._" Declared Kagome. Suddenly something came into her mind and once again she looked at Kagura. "Hey, Kagura, you know almost everything that happens around here thanks to Naraku," Continued Kagome, "Have you heard something about our financial situation?" Kagura bit her bottom lip, once again, as worry drew upon her features.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Tatsuki and Sesshomaru roamed the contry house calmy; it was build in the middle of Trinidad, which was good. It was a beautiful two story high house. Anyone would envy it. "It looks to be in very good shape, Sesshomaru." Confirmed Tatsuki. "The old men at the entrance, Shigure, along with the house maids care for the house all year long." Informed Tatsuki as he and Sesshomaru walked up the outdoor stair, and into a room. "For how long are you planning to stay?" Sesshomaru looked around the room. The furniture was cover in white sheets to prevent damages to said assests.

"I will leave tomorrow." Answer Sesshomaru as he went to one window.

"Good, so will I." Tatsuki said before looking at he's friend, who seemed in a toughtfull state, "Did you find out what was going on with Neji?" Sesshomaru nodded without turning around.

"Yes, he was loaning money, with high intrest rates, to spoil society men." Answer Sesshomaru, "Actually, the guy with shoulder length hair that we saw at the plaza, he was there when I got there." Added Sesshomaru, "Aparently he is the son of an honorable General." Tatsuki chukle in disbelief.

"The son of a General? The guy looked like a good for nothing with he's unruly hair." Stated Tatsuki.

"Maybe he believes that the discipline should only be for the army?" Said Sesshomaru while Tatsuki tapped he's chin.

"SO, was the women he's wife?" Quickly asked Tatsuki. Sesshomaru denied it.

"No, it was he's sister."

"I wonder if she is also indispline." Wonder Tatsuki but Sesshomaru shrugged once again.

"Apparently she is single but has turned down all suitors." Stated Sesshomaru. Tatsuki's brow rose.

"Not wealthy enough?" He asked but Sesshomaru only shrugged as he's arms crossed. Tatsuki focused he's eyes on he's friend, but then they suddenly widened. "Do you wish to try your luck with her?" He asked in disbelief as Sesshomaru looked at him placidly before turning once again to the window.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Kagome hurried into the home, and in the living room she found her mother and aunt talking. "Is it true?" She quickly asked at them, getting their attention. "The banckrupt. Is it true?" Izayoi gasped while Ai narrowed her eyes.

"Who told you?" Asked Izayoi standing up with her hands over her mouth. Kagome's eyes left her mother, who was still sitting down, and on her aunt.

"First, Koga," said Kagome, "Then Kagura." Continued Kagome before eying her mother," Well? Is it true?" Ai nodded.

"Yes, Kagome." Answer her mother firmly, "The ranch no longer provides an income for us since two years ago. On the contrary it has became a burden to sustain such a large property. We no longer posses the money to pay the servitude or the mortgage if the ranch. At this rate we will lose the ranch. And finally this house." Stated Ai unwavering. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at her mother then at her aunt before coming to her mother's face once again.

"…What?" Murrmerd Kagome stunned at her mother's raw answer. Then, Ai began to stand tall and proud, like the lady she was. Looking at her daughter with an steel gaze she took a step closer to her only daughter.

"See why I insit on you marrying someone?!" Hissed her mother, very upset, "If you had taken up the Hojo's family offer or the Kyo's family offer then we would not be facing this problem alone! On the contrary, we would be out of debts by now! They have more than enough money to aid us and even support us since your father is too old already!" Kagome only stood there, taking all her mother's words. _Is marriage the answer?_

~ At night ~

In her room Kagome stood in her long night gown in front of her window; her hand over her heart she replay in her head Inuyasha's words to her. '…_I love you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Kagome, and I shall love you until the very day that my heart stops beating._' It was something he often repeated to her when she needed confort.

"Still awake, dear?" Come the soft voice of her loving aunt. Kagome smile as she turned around and saw her aunt.

"Yes. Mother's words do not let me go to sleep." Confessed Kagome as she went to sit on her bed while her aunt gather the blankets. Izayoi sighted as she looked at niece.

"Kagome," Began her aunt as she looked straight at Kagome in the dim lit room, "You are not a child anymore, honey, you are a fine young women. Many your age have already married and have kids of their own." With another sight she walked up to Kagome and sat by her in the bed, "You can no longer dream about your 'prince charming' sweety." Kagome shrugged.

"It might come true, aunt." Stubornly responded Kagome. Izayoi nodded.

"And I understand, Kagome, but you can not sit around and wait for him forever. I would not like you to end up and old maiden; alone." Confessed her aunt. Kagome frown.

"But I do not want to marry just for the money!" Complaint Kagome. Izayoi smiled. "I want to marry out of _love_."

"That cames later, sweety," Confesses Izayoi, "With the daily treatment and family." Kagome looked at the wistful look in her aunt's eyes. Since she could remember her aunt had been present in her family, living here with them. She had widowed not very much after getting married; her late's husband had been so premature she had not had time to concive children. It was a wonder, when Kagome had been a child, why her aunt had never remarried. Even now, at the age of 35, she was still a beautiful women; most beautiful than many she had seen indeed. Her, along with her mother, where epitomy of elegance. "Besides, good men of good fortune and class and _single_ are thinning out; there are not many left." Added Izayoi as an after thought; when her aunt's words register in her brain, Kagome frown and Izayoi chuckled kindly. "Please, Kagome, heed my advice. You know your mother as well as I; thanks to your father she has not press the marriage situation too much with you but her patience is thinning." Then Izayoi made sure Kagome's eyes were connected on her before warning her, "If you do not choose a men for you, _she will_." At those words, Kagome's heart drowned in anguish.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Ai grunted upset as she began to turn off the candles in Shinji and her room. At the sound of her grunt, Shinji looked at her from he's sitting position on their bed. "What is wrong, Ai?" He asked worried.

"It is that daughter of yours!" Stated Ai upset. Shinji raised one eye brow before smiling.

"Last time I checked she was also _your_ daughter, my love." He said chukling. Ai frown.

"I am sure she did not get her way from me." Assured Ai impatiently. "Kagome does not seem to think that marriage is important! Can you believe that!" Shinji sighted.

"Please, Ai, I do not think that's what Kagome thinks." Ai shot a glare at him as she brushed her hair.

"Then? Why is she not wed yet?" Asked Ai impatiently. "No, no. If she had her priorities straight she would be long married already." She stated before turning back at her husband. "You know, maybe we should interfere for her own good." Shinji quickly glared at he's wife.

"No." He declared firmly, "Kagome is not for _sell_. I will not hand her over to the highest bidder." Stated Shinji before turning around and laying back on he's bed leaving a very annoyed Ai behind.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

~ Back at Sesshomaru's hacienda. ~

A servant led in Mr. Haru Quintero while Sesshomaru walked down the stairs. He had been one of the few who had been there for Sesshomaru's father last minutes. The man was also in charge of selling their livestock in Santa Rita as well. After they greeted each other and walked into the living room Sesshomaru got to the point. "I was going over the accounting records for the sells in Santa Rita, which I was informed you were in charge of, and I noticed that you subtract a _generous_ amount of money every month out of the earnings. Why?" The man however did not waver.

"There have been many bandits coming to Santa Rita, so I used that money to pay off the security, if you catch my meaning." Answer the man. Sesshomaru however raised an eye brow.

"Is security not an issue for the _mayor_ to deal with?" Asked Sesshomaru. Haru frown, for he was the mayor.

"The government gives us no extra money even thought all this mess is caused by them and the rebels." And we very low on money down at the presidency." Sesshomaru raised one eye brow.

"Are you telling me that if I do not give them money I will have all the bandits raiding my lands?" Asked Sesshomaru, impressed by the absurdity of that. Haru frown.

"So, you won't pay?" He asked and Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I will take my chances." He said dismissing the men without another word. Haru stalked outside very upset as a male servant led him to he's horse. "This imbecile thinks he is going to screw up our business he is very wrong." The male servant, Hiraku, frown.

"Do you wish fo us to teach that iditot a lesson, MiLord?" Asked Hiraku, but Haru deny he's request.

"No, it would be to ovious. Let some time pass, then gather the other men to teach this prissy boy a lesson." Said Haru as he sat straight in he's horse. "Afterwards, Sesshomaru won't want to mess with us again." Laughed Haur leaving. As he left Sesshomaru called out for Hikaru; frowning the men turned to he's 'master'.

"Reinforce the men around the hacienda." Order Sesshomaru.

"Maybe you should just pay what the mayor said, _Milord_." Said Hiraku but Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"I did not ask for your counsul, Hikaru." He stated, "Now do as I say. If you can not follow my order, or do no wish to, please tell me so I can find someone else for your job." With that Sesshomaru left.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

**~ Time begins to pass ~**

**~ 3 months later ~**

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Koga runs throughout the town, towards Neji's office. As quickly as he get there he barges in, as Neji turned surprise to see him so soon after their last encounter. "I did not expect you to come and pay me so quick, Master." Confessed Neji. Yet Koga only glared.

"I'll pay you back, Old men. But not now." Said Koga as Neji eyed him carefully. "I need 2,000 golden coins." Groweld Koga as Neji's eyes widened.

"But that is too much money, Master Koga!" Koga growls.

"Come on, old men! I need that money and I know you can give it to me!" Snarled Koga, "Why do you always make it seem like a big deal? It's not like if it was your money the one you give me! Everyone knows you robb the money from your boss!" Neji spun around quickly.

"I have never stolen from my Master Toga Fuentes Guerra!" Quickly replaied Neji but Koga only rolled he's eyes.

"I care not if you steal or make money appear by magic," He growl, "All I need or want is the money." Neji sober up and looked at Koga, unwavering.

"I will need the scriptures to your home as a warrantee." Yet as soon as those words left Neji's mouth, Koga shot around the wodden desk and grabbed the men by he's throat.

"Are you implying I will not pay?" Asked Koga, but the men didn't answer for a few seconds.

"I _can_ help you, but I need the scriptures to your home." Repeated Neji. "I do know how bad the economic situation is at your house after all…" After a couple minutes of glaring, Koga finally, and deafeted led go of Neji and left the office slowly.

_What am I going to to…?_

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Sesshomaru enter Trinidad by horse slowly, loving the feeling to ride freely and without worried. Just then someone caught he's eyes. It was the maiden…

_'Kagome_.' Offered he's brain as he saw her walk down the small flight of stairs from her home's gate. Sesshomaru could not take he's eyes off of her. Everything about her called to him; from her slender figure to her ebony hair pin half up in an elaborate style to her ocean blue eyes…

He's horse kept moving at a good pase, but he kept looking at her, even as he passed in front of her. Suddenly, however, she looked up as her maid came running to catch up with her and blue clash with golden.

Sesshomaru felt a jolt of electricity run throughout he's body as she eyed him with couriosity as he left. With a light shrugged, once Mei was next to her, she left to their destination; unkowningly hunting Sesshomaru's thought for the rest of the day.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"Ai, do you remember Toga Fuentes Guerra." Asked Izayoi as she watched her sister think and try and remember that name but nothing came to her mind. "The former owner of the big house on the main road." Added Izayoi as they sat down on the elegant chair in the back of the house; there the garden overflowed with beauty.

"Oh, yes, I now remember." Then her brow rose. "'Former owner'?" Asked Ai couriose. Izayoi nodded.

"Yes, sister." She began, "I found out he died a couple months ago and that now he's son own inheritated everything." Ai eyes widened.

"But I though that all he's family had died from cholera." Stated Ai as she fanned herself. Izayoi gave her sister a light shrug.

"Well I am not sure if he remarried or the such but he left everything to he's son, Sesshomaru Fuentes Guerra. He is now the owner of the two haciendas and a very _generous_ wealth but also lands full with crops and the livestock that Toga owned." Explained Izayoi when a mischievous twink sparkled in her eyes, "_And_ I hear he is not only very hansome but _single_." Ai eye's copied Izayoi sparkle as they exchanged smiles.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"Kagura, you told me again and again that you would never love Naraku before you married." Sighted Kagome and Kagura smiled as she knitted.

"Well that was because he was old and he did scare me," Confessed Kagura, "But now that I know him I care deeply for him. He protects me, and he is such a gentlemen towards me! He spoils me and cares for me." Kaomge snorted while mortifying, like always, Kagura for such behavior.

"Kagura, my _father_ cares, protects and spoils me." Said Kagome, "I think that with a husband, however, it should be different. There should be love and passion and you should feel like you want to melt when he sees you and get butterflies in your stomach when he touches you." Kagura rolled her eyes.

"That is nothing more than childish dreams." Offered Kagura making Kagome frown.

"I am no longer a child." Stated Kagome, "And that Is what I have with Inuyasha." Stated Kagome firmly.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

As the men with short hair enters the hotel, the recepcionsit led him to Koga, who had been waiting for him. "Koga, I did not expect you to come to pay of your gambling debt so fast." Mused the man. Koga looked at the men; that he was nervous was ovious.

"I do not have the money." Decalred Koga while the men frown. "Yet." Hasitly added Koga, "But I need some time to gather it! It if after all not little amount."

"Yes well you should of thought as much before gambling." Decalred the men, "Two day." Koga's eyes widened.

"Two days is too little ti-"

"Two days is all you get, Koga." Declared the man firmly, "At least before I personally go collect the money from your honorable father." With that the men left.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"A party in the midst of a war? Have you lost your mind women?!" Asked Shinji looking, from he's sitting position behind he's desk, at he's wife.

"I will be a simple gathering." Corrected Ai looking at her husband. Shinji waved her off.

"We are in no condition to throw away any money, more or less for a party! This is no time for parties, Ai, and you know it."

"Please, Shinji, listen to me." Begged Ai as she walked behind her husband, "You know our little problem we have with Kagome; she does not want to chose any man-"

"That you have imposed, yes." Offered Shinji and Ai smile.

"Exactly! So I was thinking that if we have these gathering she might chose someone of her own free will." Shinji raised an eye brow.

"But she has already met all of the possible candidates." Ai smiled.

"There is someone new." She stated, "Toga's son." Shinji's eyes slightly widened.

"But I thought all he's family were dead." He declared. Ai shrugged.

"Well he has a son, Sesshomaru Fuentes Guerra, and he is the one that inherited everything Toga owned in life." She explained.

"He is dead?" Asked Shinji surprised, looking at he's wife who nodded. After a couple minutes of consideration he nodded. "Very well. Proceed." Ai smiled and left the study to find Izayoi so they could plan everything. Of course, however, they would not tell Kagome of Sesshomaru Fuentes Guerra, otherwise she would refuse before knowing him.

Ai smile slyly. '_Perfect._'

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Kagome re reads a letter she's going to send Inuyasha as she cried softly. Weeks had passes without a single letter from him… '_Oh Inuyasha! I miss you so… I do not think I can last like this very long. You must come home soon._' She begged the letter as she hid her face in her hands, as she flopped down in her room.

Koga, having already parted with he's sister, walked into an office well-known to him. Quickly an old men, scrawny, turned to him. "Master Penavier y Beristain, welcome." He said with a sly smile as Koga enter the office with a superior attitude, but that did nothing to the men.

"You know very well why I am here." Said Koga dryly. The men played with the finger of he's hands as he rounded to the back of the desk.

"I see you need another loan." He said then turned to Koga, "But you already owe me too much." Added the old men. Koga growl as he glared at the men.

"Are you implying I will not pay you back, Neji? Are you doubting my honor?" Snarled Koga while the men only eyed he's regular cutomer. Sighting the men oblige; first he handed Koga the slip of paper to sign where it showed the intrest on the loan while he put the money in a small pouch. "You disgusting little men, your intrest have gone way out the roof!" Complained Koga as he sign; both him and the old men unaware of the men standing under the doorway of the entrance until he knocked. The old men growl at the commoner.

"Do you not see I am with someone, boy?!" Snarled the old men at the young men. Golden orbs settle on the old men, never wavering.

"I can wait." He answer serious, yet not emotion laced he's voice.

"Leave! Can you not see he's attending me?!" Roared Koga.

"I can wait." Was all the young men repeated. Koga growled as well as the old men as they sign the deal. With money in hand, Koga left, trying to push the young men as he walked through The young men however, held he's chin high leaving Koga no other option than make he's body fit through the free space. Once gone the office men roared insults at the men.

"Have you not been thought to show respect to those far above you?!" Roared the old men. The golden eye men however walked in, imposing himself.

"Is this what you have done to the money trusted to you by my father?!" Growled the young men, he's anger evident. When he saw the confusion in the old men he raised he's voice, "I am Sesshomaru Fuentes Guerra, sole heir to everything my father, Toga Fuentes Guerra owned!" The men paled and shrinked back.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"Hello, Aya, is Kagura home?" Asked Kagome taking her small hat off as she enter to the waiting room of her best friend's residence, Mei trailing behind her. Aya was a well-known maid.

"Yes, Milady. She's just in the kid's playroom." Answer Aya, "Should I lead you?" She asked kindly. Kagome smile.

"NO, that is quiet alright, Aya." She said then turned to walk further into the residence; just then a tall men with black wavy hair and violet eyes was coming from further deep in the home.

"Ah, greetings, Kagome. You look as beautiful as ever." Praised the men as he kissed her hand. Kagome smile politely.

"Hello, Naraku, it is very nice to see you well." She said happily. "I assume Kagura is so as well?" Naraku smile.

"Why of course! Go in yourself." He said with a smile as he departed. Kagome also continued her way.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"Here, Master." Neji offered a wine glass towards Sesshomaru, who did not take it.

"Explain yourself now, for my patience is very thin." Warned Sesshomaru, never being one to beat around the bushes. "Why do things do not add up?"

"Ah well you see," Started Neji very nervous under Sesshomaru's glare, "It is very typical things. Some clients do not pay when they should or do not pay at all."

"Yet is it not your job to make sure we get paid?" Hissed Sesshomaru.

"Well yes, but it is tough to deal with such high ranking people." Neji excused himself. Sesshomaru stood up.

"Very well." He said, "Give me the list of those that have not paid us and I will go personally." Neji's eyes widened.

"No, master, there is no need." He quickly said bowing as low as he's hunched back allowed him to. Sesshomaru only sighted; already he could see that dealing with this men was going to be troublesome. "Besides! I have come up with a solution for our loses!" He continued, "In the society we live in, there are many spoil young men from society that gamble, that are addicted to gambling, I thought we could gain back profit by loaning them money with very profitable interest of course. Like this young _men_, Koga Penalver y Beristain." Added Neji, "He's addiction to gambling has brought us much profit." Sesshomaru saw him from the corner of he's eye.

"He is married?" Asked Sesshomaru. The men laughed.

"No, of course not." Answer the men, "He lives under the roof of he's once wealthy father, Shinji Penalver Hierro, and he's mother, Ai Beristain de Penalver." Informed Neji, "Oh! And of course he's beautiful sister, Kagome. She is also single still." Commented Neji towards Sesshomaru, this last one only raised one eye brow; Neji did not need for Sesshomaru to articulate any word for him to understand. "She has spurn all suitors. Good ones too. But maybe not wealthy enough?" He left that question hang in the air before laughing, "Either way, now I highly doubt she'll make a good match, with her family's known banckrpsy hovering over them, I doubt they'll have the dowry according to her status." Chuckle the men while inside Sesshomaru's head the wheels began to turn around a specific person.

_Kagome Penalver y Beristain..._

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Kagome and Kagura continued to drink their tea pleasantly in Kagura's personal gazebo, both enjoying the summer's weather. Yet Kagome kept stealing glances at her life long friend. "Kagome," Began Kagura with a sing-song voice, "If you want to ask something, just say it." Invited Kagome, who in returned giggled at being caught.

"Well I wanted to ask a favor of you." Stated Kagome as Kagura looked at her inquisitive. "Can Inuyasha use your home address to send me he's letters?" Kagura's eyes slightly widened as she quickly lower her gaze and began biting her lower lip.

"But what would I do if Naraku finds said letters?" Whisper Kagura.

"Oh you know Naraku never sorts throught the mail personally!" Persudaded Kagome, "Aya is usually the one that picks up the mail before handing it to Naraku. She could hide Inuyasha's letter from Naraku." Kagura, still not over confident about her friend's plan, agrees non-the-less.

"Alright then, Aya will be the one to deliver them to you." States Kagura while Kagome gives a triumphant laugh. "But you know, I do not understand why you have not finished your romance with Inuyasha already, Kagome." Kagome quickly snapped her head towards Kagura.

"Because I love him and he loves me, Kagura." Assured Kagome.

"But he has not money." Added Kagura. Kagome frown.

"But I care not about the money."

"But your family does." Stated Kagura. "Actually, why has he not gone to talk to your father yet, then?" Kagome looked away into the blossoming garden.

"…Because he is also afraid that they'll reject him and that he we'll have to give up on our love…" Whisper Kagome, "But once he comes back, _he will._" Declared Kagome. Suddenly something came into her mind and once again she looked at Kagura. "Hey, Kagura, you know almost everything that happens around here thanks to Naraku," Continued Kagome, "Have you heard something about our financial situation?" Kagura bit her bottom lip, once again, as worry drew upon her features.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Tatsuki and Sesshomaru roamed the contry house calmy; it was build in the middle of Trinidad, which was good. It was a beautiful two story high house. Anyone would envy it. "It looks to be in very good shape, Sesshomaru." Confirmed Tatsuki. "The old men at the entrance, Shigure, along with the house maids care for the house all year long." Informed Tatsuki as he and Sesshomaru walked up the outdoor stair, and into a room. "For how long are you planning to stay?" Sesshomaru looked around the room. The furniture was cover in white sheets to prevent damages to said assests.

"I will leave tomorrow." Answer Sesshomaru as he went to one window.

"Good, so will I." Tatsuki said before looking at he's friend, who seemed in a thoughtfulness state, "Did you find out what was going on with Neji?" Sesshomaru nodded without turning around.

"Yes, he was loaning money, with high interest rates, to spoil society men." Answer Sesshomaru, "Actually, the guy with shoulder length hair that we saw at the plaza, he was there when I got there." Added Sesshomaru, " Apparently he is the son of an honorable General." Tatsuki chuckle in disbelief.

"The son of a General? The guy looked like a good for nothing with he's unruly hair." Stated Tatsuki.

"Maybe he believes that the discipline should only be for the army?" Said Sesshomaru while Tatsuki tapped he's chin.

"SO, was the women he's wife?" Quickly asked Tatsuki. Sesshomaru denied it.

"No, it was he's sister."

"I wonder if she is also indiscipline." Wonder Tatsuki but Sesshomaru shrugged once again.

"Apparently she is single but has turned down all suitors." Stated Sesshomaru. Tatsuki's brow rose.

"Not wealthy enough?" He asked but Sesshomaru only shrugged as he's arms crossed. Tatsuki focused he's eyes on he's friend, but then they suddenly widened. "Do you wish to try your luck with her?" He asked in disbelief as Sesshomaru looked at him placidly before turning once again to the window.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Kagome hurried into the home, and in the living room she found her mother and aunt talking. "Is it true?" She quickly asked at them, getting their attention. "The bankrupt Is it true?" Izayoi gasped while Ai narrowed her eyes.

"Who told you?" Asked Izayoi standing up with her hands over her mouth. Kagome's eyes left her mother, who was still sitting down, and on her aunt.

"First, Koga," said Kagome, "Then Kagura." Continued Kagome before eyeing her mother," Well? Is it true?" Ai nodded.

"Yes, Kagome." Answer her mother firmly, "The ranch no longer provides an income for us since two years ago. On the contrary it has became a burden to sustain such a large property. We no longer posses the money to pay the servitude or the mortgage if the ranch. At this rate we will lose the ranch. And finally this house." Stated Ai unwavering. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at her mother then at her aunt before coming to her mother's face once again.

"…What?" Murmurer Kagome stunned at her mother's raw answer. Then, Ai began to stand tall and proud, like the lady she was. Looking at her daughter with an steel gaze she took a step closer to her only daughter.

"See why I insist on you marrying someone?!" Hissed her mother, very upset, "If you had taken up the Hojo's family offer or the Kyo's family offer then we would not be facing this problem alone! On the contrary, we would be out of debts by now! They have more than enough money to aid us and even support us since your father is too old already!" Kagome only stood there, taking all her mother's words. _Is marriage the answer?_

**~ At night ~**

In her room Kagome stood in her long night gown in front of her window; her hand over her heart she replay in her head Inuyasha's words to her. '…_I love you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Kagome, and I shall love you until the very day that my heart stops beating._' It was something he often repeated to her when she needed confort.

"Still awake, dear?" Come the soft voice of her loving aunt. Kagome smile as she turned around and saw her aunt.

"Yes. Mother's words do not let me go to sleep." Confessed Kagome as she went to sit on her bed while her aunt gather the blankets. Izayoi sighted as she looked at niece.

"Kagome," Began her aunt as she looked straight at Kagome in the dim lit room, "You are not a child anymore, honey, you are a fine young women. Many your age have already married and have kids of their own." With another sight she walked up to Kagome and sat by her in the bed, "You can no longer dream about your 'prince charming' sweety." Kagome shrugged.

"It might come true, aunt." Stubornly responded Kagome. Izayoi nodded.

"And I understand, Kagome, but you can not sit around and wait for him forever. I would not like you to end up and old maiden; alone." Confessed her aunt. Kagome frown.

"But I do not want to marry just for the money!" Complaint Kagome. Izayoi smiled. "I want to marry out of _love_."

"That comes later, sweety," Confesses Izayoi, "With the daily treatment and family." Kagome looked at the wistful look in her aunt's eyes. Since she could remember her aunt had been present in her family, living here with them. She had widowed not very much after getting married; her late's husband had been so premature she had not had time to conceive children. It was a wonder, when Kagome had been a child, why her aunt had never remarried. Even now, at the age of 35, she was still a beautiful women; most beautiful than many she had seen indeed. Her, along with her mother, where epitome of elegance. "Besides, good men of good fortune and class and _single_ are thinning out; there are not many left." Added Izayoi as an after thought; when her aunt's words register in her brain, Kagome frown and Izayoi chuckled kindly. "Please, Kagome, heed my advice. You know your mother as well as I; thanks to your father she has not press the marriage situation too much with you but her patience is thinning." Then Izayoi made sure Kagome's eyes were connected on her before warning her, "If you do not choose a men for you, _she will_." At those words, Kagome's heart drowned in anguish.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Ai grunted upset as she began to turn off the candles in Shinji and her room. At the sound of her grunt, Shinji looked at her from he's sitting position on their bed. "What is wrong, Ai?" He asked worried.

"It is that daughter of yours!" Stated Ai upset. Shinji raised one eye brow before smiling.

"Last time I checked she was also _your_ daughter, my love." He said chuckling. Ai frown.

"I am sure she did not get her way from me." Assured Ai impatiently. "Kagome does not seem to think that marriage is important! Can you believe that!" Shinji sighted.

"Please, Ai, I do not think that's what Kagome thinks." Ai shot a glare at him as she brushed her hair.

"Then? Why is she not wed yet?" Asked Ai impatiently. "No, no. If she had her priorities straight she would be long married already." She stated before turning back at her husband. "You know, maybe we should interfere for her own good." Shinji quickly glared at he's wife.

"No." He declared firmly, "Kagome is not for _sell_. I will not hand her over to the highest bidder." Stated Shinji before turning around and laying back on he's bed leaving a very annoyed Ai behind.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

**~ Back at Sesshomaru's hacienda. ~**

A servant led in Mr. Haru Quintero while Sesshomaru walked down the stairs. He had been one of the few who had been there for Sesshomaru's father last minutes. The man was also in charge of selling their livestock in Santa Rita as well. After they greeted each other and walked into the living room Sesshomaru got to the point. "I was going over the accounting records for the sells in Santa Rita, which I was informed you were in charge of, and I noticed that you subtract a _generous_ amount of money every month out of the earnings. Why?" The man however did not waver.

"There have been many bandits coming to Santa Rita, so I used that money to pay off the security, if you catch my meaning." Answer the man. Sesshomaru however raised an eye brow.

"Is security not an issue for the _mayor_ to deal with?" Asked Sesshomaru. Haru frown, for he was the mayor.

"The government gives us no extra money even thought all this mess is caused by them and the rebels." And we very low on money down at the presidency." Sesshomaru raised one eye brow.

"Are you telling me that if I do not give them money I will have all the bandits raiding my lands?" Asked Sesshomaru, impressed by the absurdity of that. Haru frown.

"So, you won't pay?" He asked and Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I will take my chances." He said dismissing the men without another word. Haru stalked outside very upset as a male servant led him to he's horse. "This imbecile thinks he is going to screw up our business he is very wrong." The male servant, Hiraku, frown.

"Do you wish for us to teach that idiot a lesson, Milord?" Asked Hiraku, but Haru deny he's request.

"No, it would be too obvious Let some time pass, then gather the other men to teach this prissy boy a lesson." Said Haru as he sat straight in he's horse. "Afterwards, Sesshomaru won't want to mess with us again." Laughed Haru leaving. As he left Sesshomaru called out for Hikaru; frowning the men turned to he's 'master'.

"Reinforce the men around the hacienda." Order Sesshomaru.

"Maybe you should just pay what the mayor said, _Milord_." Said Hiraku but Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"I did not ask for your counsel Hikaru." He stated, "Now do as I say. If you can not follow my order, or do no wish to, please tell me so I can find someone else for your job." With that Sesshomaru left.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

**~ Time begins to pass ~**

**~ 3 months later ~**

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Koga runs throughout the town, towards Neji's office. As quickly as he get there he barges in, as Neji turned surprise to see him so soon after their last encounter. "I did not expect you to come and pay me so quick, Master." Confessed Neji. Yet Koga only glared.

"I'll pay you back, Old men. But not now." Said Koga as Neji eyed him carefully. "I need 2,000 golden coins." Growled Koga as Neji's eyes widened.

"But that is too much money, Master Koga!" Koga growls.

"Come on, old men! I need that money and I know you can give it to me!" Snarled Koga, "Why do you always make it seem like a big deal? It's not like if it was your money the one you give me! Everyone knows you robb the money from your boss!" Neji spun around quickly.

"I have never stolen from my Master Toga Fuentes Guerra!" Quickly replied Neji but Koga only rolled he's eyes.

"I care not if you steal or make money appear by magic," He growl, "All I need or want is the money." Neji sober up and looked at Koga, unwavering.

"I will need the scriptures to your home as a warrantee." Yet as soon as those words left Neji's mouth, Koga shot around the wooden desk and grabbed the men by he's throat.

"Are you implying I will not pay?" Asked Koga, but the men didn't answer for a few seconds.

"I _can_ help you, but I need the scriptures to your home." Repeated Neji. "I do know how bad the economic situation is at your house after all…" After a couple minutes of glaring, Koga finally, and defeated led go of Neji and left the office slowly.

_What am I going to to…?_

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Sesshomaru enter Trinidad by horse slowly, loving the feeling to ride freely and without worried. Just then someone caught he's eyes. It was the maiden…

_'Kagome_.' Offered he's brain as he saw her walk down the small flight of stairs from her home's gate. Sesshomaru could not take he's eyes off of her. Everything about her called to him; from her slender figure to her ebony hair pin half up in an elaborate style to her ocean blue eyes…

He's horse kept moving at a good pase, but he kept looking at her, even as he passed in front of her. Suddenly, however, she looked up as her maid came running to catch up with her and blue clash with golden.

Sesshomaru felt a jolt of electricity run throughout he's body as she eyed him with curiosity as he left. With a light shrugged, once Mei was next to her, she left to their destination; unknowingly hunting Sesshomaru's thought for the rest of the day.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"Ai, do you remember Toga Fuentes Guerra." Asked Izayoi as she watched her sister think and try and remember that name but nothing came to her mind. "The former owner of the big house on the main road." Added Izayoi as they sat down on the elegant chair in the back of the house; there the garden overflowed with beauty.

"Oh, yes, I now remember." Then her brow rose. "'Former owner'?" Asked Ai feeling curiousness. Izayoi nodded.

"Yes, sister." She began, "I found out he died a couple months ago and that now he's son own inheritated everything." Ai eyes widened.

"But I though that all he's family had died from cholera." Stated Ai as she fanned herself. Izayoi gave her sister a light shrug.

"Well I am not sure if he remarried or the such but he left everything to he's son, Sesshomaru Fuentes Guerra. He is now the owner of the two haciendas and a very _generous_ wealth but also lands full with crops and the livestock that Toga owned." Explained Izayoi when a mischievous twink sparkled in her eyes, "_And_ I hear he is not only very handsome but _single_." Ai eye's copied Izayoi sparkle as they exchanged smiles.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"Kagura, you told me again and again that you would never love Naraku before you married." Sighted Kagome and Kagura smiled as she knitted.

"Well that was because he was old and he did scare me," Confessed Kagura, "But now that I know him I care deeply for him. He protects me, and he is such a gentlemen towards me! He spoils me and cares for me." Kagome snorted while mortifying, like always, Kagura for such behavior.

"Kagura, my _father_ cares, protects and spoils me." Said Kagome, "I think that with a _husband_, however, it should be different. There should be love and passion and you should feel like you want to melt when he sees you and get butterflies in your stomach when he touches you." Kagura rolled her eyes.

"That is nothing more than childish dreams." Offered Kagura making Kagome frown.

"I am no longer a child." Stated Kagome, "And that Is what I have with Inuyasha." Stated Kagome firmly.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

As the men with short hair enters the hotel, the recepcionsit led him to Koga, who had been waiting for him. "Koga, I did not expect you to come to pay of your gambling debt so fast." Mused the man. Koga looked at the men; that he was nervous was obvious.

"I do not have the money." Declared Koga while the men frown. "Yet." Hastily added Koga, "But I need some time to gather it! It if after all not little amount."

"Yes well you should of thought as much before gambling." Declared the men, "Two day." Koga's eyes widened.

"Two days is too little ti-"

"Two days is all you get, Koga." Declared the man firmly, "At least before I personally go collect the money from your honorable father." With that the men left.

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"A party in the midst of a war? Have you lost your mind women?!" Asked Shinji looking, from he's sitting position behind he's desk, at he's wife.

"I will be a simple gathering." Corrected Ai looking at her husband. Shinji waved her off.

"We are in no condition to throw away any money, more or less for a party! This is no time for parties, Ai, and you know it."

"Please, Shinji, listen to me." Begged Ai as she walked behind her husband, "You know our little problem we have with Kagome; she does not want to chose any man-"

"That you have imposed, yes." Offered Shinji and Ai smile.

"Exactly! So I was thinking that if we have these gathering she might chose someone of her own free will." Shinji raised an eye brow.

"But she has already met all of the possible candidates." Ai smiled.

"There is someone new." She stated, "Toga's son." Shinji's eyes slightly widened.

"But I thought all he's family were dead." He declared. Ai shrugged.

"Well he has a son, Sesshomaru Fuentes Guerra, and he is the one that inherited everything Toga owned in life." She explained.

"He is dead?" Asked Shinji surprised, looking at he's wife who nodded. After a couple minutes of consideration he nodded. "Very well. Proceed." Ai smiled and left the study to find Izayoi so they could plan everything. Of course, however, they would not tell Kagome of Sesshomaru Fuentes Guerra, otherwise she would refuse before knowing him.

Ai smile slyly. '_Perfect._'

**(¯`v´¯)******

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Kagome re reads a letter she's going to send Inuyasha as she cried softly. Weeks had passes without a single letter from him… '_Oh Inuyasha! I miss you so… I do not think I can last like this very long. You must come home soon._' She begged the letter as she hid her face in her hands, as she flopped down in her room.


	3. Appearances mean eveything

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha character nor do I profit from them.**

**~ Last chapter ~**

_Kagome re reads a letter she's going to send Inuyasha as she cried softly. Weeks had passes without a single letter from him… 'Oh Inuyasha! I miss you so… I do not think I can last like this very long. You must come home soon.' She begged the letter as she hid her face in her hands, as she flopped down in her room._

**~ Continue...~**

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Koga wonder around the night as he slowly made he's way to he's home. '_What am I going to do..?!_' Thought Koga desperate and worried. '_Where am I going to get that much money from?_' He thought worried, anguish running throughout he's body. As soon as he enter he's home he began to take a drink of whiskey. A shiver ran down he's spine as he thought about everything they would do to him if he didn't pay up. AS the alcohol started to work on he's mind, suddenly pawning he's family's home scripture did not sound that bad. Suddenly without realizing when, he searched and found the scriptures and without further thought he went to Neji's.

"These are only as a warrantee, a sign that I will pay." A threat lurked behind Koga's words and Neji happily nodded.

"Of course, Master," He agreed, "I will not use them in any way; it will be as if they are not even here."

Soon Koga was returning home with the money he so desperately needed with a smile on he's face.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

In the morning Izayoi was happy to hear the piano playing in the living room cheerfully. Soon, as she followed the melody, she found Kagome playing. "My sweet niece, has your mother told you about Friday night's gathering?" Kagome did not stop playing, even thought she looked at her aunt, for she knew the melody by heart.

"A party?" Asked Kagome puzzled, "Those that mean we are not _that_ bad economically?" Izayoi frown as she looked at her niece.

"We are." Confirmed Izayoi, "This will be just a small gathering with close friends." She added turning away as she arranged some flower in a vase. Kagome raised one eye brow.

"And is there going to be an eligible and wealthy single man at the party?" Asked Kagome, knowing very well her mother's way of thinking. Izayoi bit her bottom lip since she was not facing Kagome.

"O-of course n-not!" Declared Izayoi but as soon as she heard Kagome giggled she knew she had been busted.

"Please, aunt Izayoi, you have never been a good liar." Stated Kagome lightly. Izayoi sighted softly.

"Kagome, even if that was the case, _what is wrong with that_?" Asked Izayoi facing her niece. "Do you really want to stay an old maiden? A life alone is bitter and lonesome." Asked Izayoi. Kagome snorted.

"No! All I want is for everyone to respect the liberty my father has given me to choose _my_ own husband!" Stated Kagome. Izayoi sighted as she closed her eyes; then turned to leave.

"Very well, but I will advice you to chose quickly, my love," Stated Izayoi, "Because there are not many good choices here in Trinidad and you will not stay young forever." With that Izayoi left and Kagome shrugged everything off. After all why would she worry about running out of single man when she already loved Inuyasha and he loved her?

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

At night Tatsuki finally arrived in Trinidad and went straight to Sesshomaru's home; this last one was already expecting him, so Shigure quickly answer the door. Tatsuki was led to the dinning room where Sesshomaru was already eating. "Hey, brother, I was waiting for you." Stated Sesshomaru getting up momentarily to greet Tatsuki. "Are you hungry?" Tatsuki politely refused the dinner but accepted a glass of wine.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru," Said Tatsuki before they both sat down, "It is just that there were many soldiers station on the road." Sesshomaru frown.

"How is everything in the capital?" Asked Sesshomaru. Tatsuki frown.

"The people are siding with Palacios but there is word that the influential and power and wealthy are backing up Bustamantes." Stated Tatsuki looking worried about the current situation since this affected everything and everyone. Sesshomaru sighted.

"What a shame." Stated Sesshomaru, "Just when we were about to achieve to have a clean and good government who cared about everyone's equality this happens." Tatsuki nodded.

"Well yes, but we kind of figure this would happen." Stated Tatsuki, "You know that no body that has power will relinquish said power without a fight." Sesshomaru nodded taking a drink of he's wine. "You know, I ran into Akitto Gonzalez the other day and he asked me about you." Sesshomaru raised one eye brow.

"What did you tell him?"

"What we had agreed on: that I had not seen you in a while, of course." Answer Tatsuki, "But you know, he was wondering if you had join the rebel's army. He told me that if you had it would be such a pity since he was sure Palacios was going to quit sooner or later, that this whole thing was soon going to die down. He defiantly believes that Palacio will quit on the people."

"Don't all rich people do?" Asked Sesshomaru with a raised brow.

"Well, _you_ are rich now, Sesshomaru." Stated Tatsuki.

"I only have the money that makes me into their social class." Stated Sesshomaru, "Other than that we are different people with different ideals."

"Well, money tents to change people, Sesshomaru. Maybe in a few years you will also let the money and power seduce you or corrupt you." Declared Tatsuki bravely.

"You think so?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"You never know." And after a moment of silence Sesshomaru threw a rumpled up napkin at he's best friend who brust into laughter at having succeeded in teasing he's friend.

~ Next day ~

As Sesshomaru and Tatsuki began to head out of the house, as soon as they step outside a young men approaches him. "Are you Sir Sesshomaru Fuentes Guerra?" Asked the young men. Sesshomaru nodded and the young men handed him an envelope and left. Sesshomaru and Tatsuki exchanged glances before Sesshomaru open the envelope. Inside in a pristine white paper read that it was an invitation.

"It is an invitation from the Penalver y Beristain Family." Announced Sesshomaru. Tatsuki's eyes widened.

"Are you going to attend?" He asked and Sesshomaru nodded as they resumed their walks; then Tatsuki let out a laugh. "Then we better get you shopping for a suit." Sesshomaru also chuckled.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Koga and Ai talk in the waiting room at the entrance of their home. "So you are throwing this party in hopes that Sesshomaru and Kagome will get along?" Asked Koga, making sure he understood he's mother; Ai nodded as answer.

"Of course!" She answer, "After all I do not see why not. She beautiful and comes from a good family while he's handsome and wealthy." She stated before sighting, "Well that is if your sister doesn't get too 'picky' about him too." Koga looked up the stair.

"And what does my sister say?" He asked her and Ai shrugged.

"We have not told her about him." Declared Ai, "You know how she gets when probable suitors are involve." Koga nodded as he turned to leave; Ai tapped her closed fan over her chin.

"Did you fix your little…'Problem'?" Asked Ai curious. Koga nodded.

"Yes, a friend of mine let me borrow some money." Explain Koga while Ai arched and eye brow.

"Very well." She paused then looked at him, "When do you need to pay him back?" She asked and Koga grunted irritated.

"Do not worry about it!" He stated.

"If you stopped you would not be caught in those problems." She stated but Koga just turned away, grumbling upset.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Sesshomaru and Tatsuki enter Neji's office without a warning. The men was getting he's accounting book ready to hand it over to Sesshomaru, like he had order the other day. "I am almost done." He declared, "Sadly I did not find some receipts-"

"No problem," Stated Sessomaru quickly with a smile, "We stopped at the town hall and gather information about those 'lost' receipts." Narji suddenly paled at Sesshomaru words, "My friend here is an well known Accountance and he can help me go over this book." Announced Sesshomaru, "So why do you not save me the hassle and answer me this: Did you misuse the trust my father put upon you? Did you steal money from him?" Hissed Sesshomaru. Naji paled and tremble from the nerves.

"No! I have never done such a thing!" Stated Neji and Sesshomaru nodded. "I have made some mistakes, but nothing more!"

"Very well then," Declared Sesshomaru, "Have it you way. Lets see how costly these 'mistakes' of your have been of." With that Sesshomaru signaled Tatsuki to move Neji out from behind he's desk and to go over the book in that instance.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Mei came running through the gardens where Kagome was attending to some flowers. "Milady, milady!" Called out Mei to Kagome who gracefully stood and turned.

"What is it, Mei?" Asked Kagome curious.

"I was already on my way back when I ran into Aya. She was coming with this!" Announced Mei happily as she took out a letter. Kagome's eyes lit up with happiness as she open the letter and read it. Mei looked at her very eager as well. "He's coming back, Mei! Inuyasha is coming back next week!" Announced Kagome cheerfully as Mei joined in with her mistress.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"It seems our _friend_'s mistake costs about 10,000 golden coins." Announced Tatsuki. Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened while Neji quickly began to tremble; but when Sesshomaru narrowed he's eyes at him, Neji crumpled and got on he's knees.

"Please, Milord! Have mercy! I have a wife and children!" Sesshomaru glare did not waver thought.

"Give back what you have stolen or go to jail." Neji nodded.

"Yes, yes, but please! Give me time for I do not posses such an amount now!" Begged Neji, "I-I am waiting for Koga Penalver to pay back some money! Please, just give me sometime! He even gave me he's home scriptures as a warrantee that he was going to pay me back!" Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow.

"Very well," Began Sesshomaru, "I will take those scriptures as payment." Neji and Tatsuki's eyes widened.

~ Once outside ~

Sesshomaru and Tatsuki began to head back out; Sesshomaru walked placidly with the Penalver y Beristain's home scriptures in hand. "Really, Sesshomaru, what are you thinking?" Asked Tatsuki unable to understand he's friend. Sesshomaru only shrugged.

"Think about, Tatsuki," Began Sesshomaru, "They are a well known and high aristocrats that will probably do anything to have the scriptures back. All I want to see is what they'll do, and what lengths they'll go, to get these back." Tatsuki chuckled.

"The General's beautiful daughter would not happen to be the motive you're doing all of this, right?" Sesshomaru only shrugged.

"Hey, were we not suppose to go order suits?" Asked Sesshomaru. Tatsuki only laugh and they left to the tailors office.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Kagome hummed happily as she attend the from garden of their home. "Has my mother told you about the '_gathering_' she is planning for Friday?" Koga nodded; lowering her eyes pretending to be calm she added, "So do you who's going to be the suitor she'll try to impose on me this time?" Koga denied it with he's head. She sighted. "I know she'll do that. You would think that by know she would of realized that I will not accept anyone imposed by her."

"Why not, exactly?" Asked Koga as he stood, while Kagome was still on her knees.

"Because it is my choice who I marry." Stated Kagome. Koga's brow rose.

"And have you made your choice already?" He asked her directly. Kagome eyes slightly widened at the question as she tried to make herself look busy to avoid he's gaze. After a few minutes she stood up and went to the bench, "Because someone told me that they saw you the other day, very happy in the company of a handsome soldier." Added Koga when he saw that he's sister would not answer. Kagome gasped and that was all the answer he needed. "It's true then." Pulling herself back together she straighten herself.

"Well, yes. And he will come and talk to my father next week." Koga nodded as he sat by he's sister.

"What is he's name?" He asked her.

"Inuyasha Montenegro de Aragon." Koga tapped he's chin.

"The name does not ring a bell. Is he from here?" Kagome denied it with her head.

"He is from Malta City." She answer. Koga nodded.

"Very well, what are he's assets?" When he sees he's sister turn away he frowns, "Or is he poor?" Her head quickly turned to him.

"No!" She quickly defended, "He own a small but productive state that he inherited when he's parents died." Koga nodded.

"What else?" He eyed he's sister and saw that was indeed all. Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know, Koga, well actually I don't care either." Stated Kagome getting up; Koga followed her.

"That means that that's all he posses." Concluded Koga firmly. Kagome eyes narrowed at her brother.

"No! He is also smart and clever and honest and hard working!" She paused before continuing, "And we love each other and that is all that shall matter!" Koga sighted irritated.

"For heavens sake, Kagome! With all the suitors you had, you went and laid your eyes on a peasant?!" Asked Koga outraged and feeling very indignant. Kagome's eyes sparkled with anger.

"I will not let you disrespect him!" She warned. "And if I do not marry him, _I will not marry anyone else_." She threaten. Koga sighted defeated, he knew very well what Kagome was capable of and how stubborn she was.

"That is your choice then?" He asked once again calmly. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, but please, brother," She asked of him more calmly, "Do not tell our parents yet; Inuyasha is coming back next week, let him come and tell them personally." Koga sighted and nodded.

"Very well, Kagome."

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Sesshomaru and Tatsuki listen carefully to Shigure. "Yes, Milords, everyone knows that family." Stated Shigure, "Shinji has always been known to be kind but rigorous; he was a great General but due to sickness he left the army, but with honors and all." Sesshomaru arched an eye brow.

"Sickness?" He asked and the old men nodded.

"I'm not certain, but heard that he has leg problems as well as heart problems." Informed Shigure. "Lady Ai is a very exalted lady of her class."

"What about their offspring?" Asked Tatsuki.

"Lady Kagome is very beautiful but also very kind and warm heart, and she is also a very decent girl." Said Shigure, "And master Koga is a very refined young men."

"An exemplar family, yes?" Asked Sesshomaru and Shigure nodded in agreement. "Very well, thank you Shigure, you may go back to your duties." The old men smile and took he's leave. "So Koga is a good soon that just happen to pawn he's family's home scriptures to pay off gambling debts?"

"Maybe the father does not know." Suggested Tatsuki; Sesshomaru just shrugged. "What will you do if they can not pay you back?" Asked Tatsuki still trying to understand what Sesshomaru wanted from all of this. "What then?" Sesshomaru just sighted.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Kagome enter her father's study to see her father. He is sitting down, resting he's leg on a stool. She kneels besides he's leg. "Father, can I ask you something?" Shinji smiled.

"Of course you can, my dear." Answer her father quickly. Kagome smiles then looks down, feeling a bit nervous about her question.

"Well, I know I have to marry." She stated, "But what if I fell in love with a _simple_ but caring men?" Shinji raised one eye brow. "Would you oppose to someone who isn't a General or a Landowner or does not have a big estate but everything he lacks make up with smarts and good looks and cares and protects me?"

"Kagome, you know very well that I appreciate hard working men, rich or not." Stated her father but then eyed her carefully. "But you must marry a men of your status, my dear, it is only appropriate that you do." He paused then added, "He must be a gentlemen in all the sense of the word; and sadly in our times and society those men are only found in your class. There are a few humble man that are every good as a gentlemen, but finding them is like finding a needle in a haystack." Yet before Kagome could continue to try and persuade her father her mother walked in to announced that they were all waiting for them to have their nigh tea. With a smile Kagome and her father follow her mother out of the study; but Kagome had not given up on the subject.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

The next day Kagome went to visit Kagura to cheer up but the visit prove to provoke her the contrary. '_Can no one understand what I feel?!_' Thought Kagome upset and irritated. AS usual they had argued about Kagome's family acceptance of Inuyasha; Kagura arguing the same fact: He had not wealth or status. Kagome, however, firmly believed she could change her father's mind on the subject. '_I'm sure that once my father sees and speaks with Inuyasha , he'll approve!_' They had left that topic at nothing once again.

But if she hadn't enough with her mother and aunt's conversation, and hints her way, about a new bachelor in town, Kagura had also began her rant about a new guy in town, rich, single and handsome. It had irked her to no end. Especially when Kagura implied that the man could fall in love with her, as if she need it that!

So a grumbling Kagome, followed by a giggling Mei, made their way home.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"Shinji!" Whined Ai, "How could you leave for that-that meeting! You already retired from the army!" Shinji sighted packing some papers.

"I know," He replied, "But I would like to know what exactly is happening and how it is going to be handled." Confessed Shinji tiredly. Ai rolled her eyes.

"You know very well what is going to happen, Shinji," Began Ai, "The wealthy and powerful will rightfully support Bustamantes; it is good since he can put everyone in their rightful place already." Suddenly Shinji hit he's wooden desk with he's fits.

"Do not talk about which you do not know, Ai!" Declared Shinji firmly, startling Ai. Sighting, Shiji went to he's wife, on the other side of he's study. "I will try to come back before Friday. Does that please you?" Ai nodded. "Oh, and before I forget! Keep a close eye on Kagome." Ai eye's widened at the order.

"Why? What is wrong?" She quickly asked.

"Nothing, I hope." Confessed Shinji, "Just keep a vigilant eye on her." Ai nodded and left the study, quickly finding her sister in the garden.

"Izayoi." Called Ai and Izayoi looked up from her ready. "You will no leave Kagome alone. If she goes out, so do you, if she walked throughout the gardens so do you. Got it?" Izayoi raised an eye brow.

"Why is that?" Then worried she added, "Did something happened with Kagome?"

"Well, hopefully not." Confessed Ai, "But what of there is a man out there trying to make Kagome fall in love with him?" Izayoi calmed.

"Ai, do not be silly." Waved off Izayoi. Ai arched an eye brow.

"It was Shinji who told me to keep a close eye on Kagome." Izayoi's eyes widened.

"Oh my!" She blurted surprise while Ai nodded.

"I will asked Koga to find out more." Izayoi nodded while Ai tapped her chin with her fan.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Sesshomaru and Tatsuki head into a well known bar and soon they are led to an empty table. They had not had a chance to just catch up. "Here I thought this was an exclusive club," Shouted Koga, with a sly smile, as the men where about to sit down, from he's own sit where he was gambling with three other men, "But I know see they let any trash in!" And all the other gentlemen laugh. A male waiter quickly whisper to Koga who they were and he in return quickly paled. Quickly standing up and heading to Sesshomaru and Tatsuki's table he said, "Please, forgive me, I confused you with someone else." Apologizes Koga as he turned to everyone in the bar, "Please, everyone, forgive my rude behavior." Sesshomaru just gave him a slight nod while Koga eyed the men. An odd men indeed; the rumors about him being albino seemed to be true for he had pale skin and hair, long hair, that seems almost platinum-silver, that was up in a pony tail, while he's eyes were a rare shade of golden. Handsome indeed. "Please, let me introduce myself, I am Koga Penalver Y Beristain."

"Yes, Neji mention you." Was all Sesshomaru offered and Koga paled. Then signal if he could sit and Sesshomaru gave him a 'Hn'. Sitting Kouga smiling nervous.

"Please, let me make it up to you gentlemen," Offered Koga, "How about you let me pay for your drinks tonight?" He asked and Sesshomaru smirk dangerously.

"You have enough _money_ to pay for us?" He asked and Koga froze while he tried to look composed.

"My, my, how much where you going to drink tonight?" Asked Koga playfully, but that he was very nervous was obvious. "I hope my rude behavior will not offend you enough to not attend to the gathering my family has planned. Everyone is eager to meet you." He offered with a 'calm' smile.

~ Outside ~

As Tatsuki and Sesshomaru made their way back home, Tatsuki kept laughing. "Did you see how he paled everything you hint something about he's debts?" He asked laughing, "And how he desperately tried to get into your good grace after the comment he made?" Sesshomaru nodded with a sly smile. "Do you think he knows you have he's home scriptures?" But without giving Sesshomaru time to answer he added, "They want you to fall for the sister." He added with a laugh, but then waved off he's hand, "Well either way here is your chance to marry a beautiful girl and of good social class." Added Tatsuki as they neared their home, "She is raised well and she comes from a good family and name; you'll have gorgeous children!" Teased Tatsuki and Sesshomaru laughed as they walked in. Sesshomaru walked up ahead but then Tatsuki stopped. "But if you actually do intent to gain her favor," Stated Tatsuki, "You would be wise to avoid the topic of your origins." At that Sesshomaru spun around and glared at Tatsuki.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

~ Next day ~

Ai and Koga were enjoying the beautiful spring day as they sat on their back portico. "So how is he?" Asked Ai eagerly and Koga leaned back on the comfortable and elegant couch.

"Well he indeed is very handsome, aside of being albino and all." Ai smiles widened. "Yet I think he lacks intelligence; I tried to have a decent conversation with him but he only answer in monosyllabic." Ai tapped her chin with her fan before her expression brighten.

"Well the less smart the better as long as he's wealthy." Confessed Ai before looking at her son directly. "I think your sister may have favor a suitor of which we are not aware of, Koga." He perked up at that. "Do you know anything about that?" But he deny it with he's head. "Very well, I want you to investigate." And Koga nodded.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

At night many carriages began arriving at their home with the honorable and esteemed guest. The house was alive with waltz music and chatter; everyone wore their best clothes of course. "Mei just told me that Naraku and Kagura have arrived." Said Izayoi as she helped her sister get ready; both females looked elegant and beautiful.

"Is Kagome ready?" Asked Ai while Izayoi nodded.

"Yes, she is just taking care of some final touches." Then she paused," You know, I highly doubt she has favorite a suitor out there," Confessed Izayoi, "The only time we went out during the week was to go to church." Ai sighted and smiled.

"Better yet then." Confessed Ai and Izayoi turned to leave, but glanced over her shoulder at her sister.

"I think you are showing too much skin for you age, sister." With that she left giggling while Aya rolled her eyes. Meanwhile downstairs Koga is chatting with Naraku and Kagura, who was sitting down.

"Yes, I was aware that there was a meeting being held at Malta City, but I ignored that fact that you father was invited." Commented Naraku and Koga nodded.

"I guess they wanted a person with much experience in these highly delicate issues." Stated Koga as he drank from he's wine cup. "He told us he was going to try and get here for the gathering but apparently could not make it."

"Why is the gathering, though, Koga?" Asked Kagura receiving a laugh from Koga.

"Just to spend time with some friends" He answer with a sly smile as he's mother and aunt went around greeting all the guest. Meanwhile at the door Sesshomaru and Tatsuki gave the door men their invitation. Once they began to walk in, Kagome was walking down the stairs, gracefully and Sesshomaru eyes were quickly drawn to her. She was wearing a beautiful elegant ocean blue dress that made her eyes even more alluring while her long hair was up in an intricate style. Swiftly she walks into the ballroom where everyone was gather. Tatsuki and Sesshomaru are quickly spotted by Koga who goes to them and led them to the ballroom. "I am very happy that you came!" He said happily, then turned to everyone else, "Everyone! This is Sesshomaru Fuentes Guerra and he's friend Tatsuki Palacio." Everyone nodded in greeting while Koga led them to get some wine. Soon enough her mother and aunt went to introduce themselves.

"Oh my, Kagome!" Exclaimed Kagura as Kagome sat by her, "The rumors about Sesshomaru did not do him any justice at all! The man is extremely handsome!" Then turned to Kagome, "Even thought you like someone else, you can not deny me that he is not handsome!" Laughed Kagura as Kagome blushed.

"Well yes, he is." Agreed Kagome, "But my eyes are only set on Inuyasha." In that instance Ai came and excused her daughter with Kagura before taking her. Soon Kagome was in front of Sesshomaru.

"And this is my beautiful daughter, Kagome." Introduced Ai and Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru took her hand and kissed it.

"It is my pleasure to meet you." He said with charm and she smiled.

"Likewise." She answer, feeling a bit nervous under he's gaze; for he posses such a nervracking gaze. "Well, I must go-"But before she could walk away her mother grabbed her, stopping her in the processes.

"No, my dear, do not be so impolite!" Chided her mother as sweetly as possible, "Say here with Mr Sesshomaru Fuentes Guerra, he just arrived; entertain him." And Kagome nodded, obediently on the outside. With that, Ai left them.

"May I ask for this dance?" He asked her warmly and she nodded, taking he's hand, leading him into the dance floor; once there they begin to dance. Her nerves and anxiety increased as they dance because she could feel he's eyes on her. While for Sesshomaru, she was simple breath-taking. They gracefully twirls and danced throughout the ballroom. They, unknowingly, complimented each other; because were Sesshomaru was tall and imposing, Kagome was slender, like a porcelain doll. Were Sesshomaru hair was almost platinum silver, Kagome's was as black as the night. Sesshomaru had audacity to let he's eyes rest upon her's while she did everything possible not to face him…

Once the dance was over Kagome hurriedly excused herself and left to find Kagura while Sesshomaru simply smile. No much time later did she found Kagura, outside, who was grinning at her. "He is totally into you, Kagome!" Exclaimed Kagura triumphantly. "I swear, you should of seen Hana and Chou's faces!" Laughed Kagura, while Kagome frown.

"Stop it, already, Kagura!" Whined Kagome, "It is a pity he did not turn to them for they are more than eager to wed anyone at this point."

"Problem is," Resumed Kagura, "That he did not even turn their way." Kagome just rolled her eyes and waved the whole topic off.

"I need a favor, Kagura." Now it was Kagura who rolled her eyes, but Kagome did not waver, "I need Aya to deliver Inuyasha a message tomorrow to the army's place." Kagura sighted but nodded and Kagome smiled. "Good! Thank you! It is the _last_ time!"

~ Meanwhile inside ~

Ai approached Koga, who was alone. "Why did you tell me Sesshomaru was not smart? Or that he lack proper dressing?" Hissed Ai, covering her frown with her fan. Koga rolled he's eyes.

"Well, yesterday when I saw him was no where near the gentlemen he is today." Snorted Koga.

"Very well." Stated Ai, "I need to talk to him; but get he's lackey away from him, will you?" Asked Ai and Koga nodded. Then they separated.

"Well she is indeed very beautiful." Agreed Tatsuki as he talked with Sesshomaru, "But it did not seem as if she paid you much attention." He ended with a laugh and Sesshomaru smirked; yet before they could continue their banter Ai interrupted.

"Forgive me, gentlemen, for not tending to you properly." Began Ai and both nodded, saying they understood. "It is just that usually my husband helps me out with this; he tends to the gentlemen better than me." She said with a laugh as she fanned herself. "Please do forgive my husband for he's absence, but he was called to attend a counsel meeting in Malta City." Then Koga showed up.

"Hey, Tatsuki, I and some friends are setting some bets but we need a just judge, do you mind playing the part?" Tatsuki exchanged some knowing glances with Sesshomaru before leaving with Koga. Once alone Ai stood next to Sesshomaru.

"My husband knew you father very well," Began Ai as Sesshomaru narrowed he's eyes at her, "I did not, however, I did meet you mother."

"That Lady was not my mother." Stated Sesshomaru as Ai smiled.

"Oh! So Toga did re married then! How joyful!" But Sesshomaru's frown deepened.

"He did not." He offered and then Ai raised one eyebrow, not understanding; without further due, Sesshomaru added, "I am a bastard son, Milady." Ai gasped, shocked, as her eyes widened. Sesshomaru, however, did not flinch.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

~ After the party ~

"What?" Asked Izayoi as Ai told her what Sesshomaru had mention to her about he's origins; while Izayoi helped her undue the back buttons. "A bastard son? But how so? Surly if he inherited everything Toga own he must of recognize him as he's ligimate son." Concluded Izayoi but Ai denied it frantically.

"However it may be! I will not be related to a bastard son nor will be my daughter!" Snarled Ai, upset and in an uproar. Izayoi only sighted.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"You should not have told her, Sesshomaru." Stated Tatsuki as they enter their home. Sesshomaru turned to him.

"I have no shame of who my mother was." Stated Sesshomaru firmly.

"Yes, but if you want to be a part of their society and marry that girl then you should of played by their rules!" Chided Tatsuki. Sesshomaru growled.

"You expected me to lie?" Growled Sesshomaru. "She asked me a question and I answer."

"No but you could of avoided the question, Sesshomaru." Stated Tatsuki, "I know you are more than smart enough to do that."

"Alright, so I told her because it pleased me to do so." Snarled Sesshomaru. "A bunch of hippocrates is what they are!" Snarled Sesshomaru while Tatsuki sighted.

"Well," Continued Tatsuki more calm, "It is a shame because I really thought you like the girl." With that Sesshomaru turned to leave. "What will you do with the scriptures now?" Without turning around Sesshomaru answer him.

"Me? Nothing." He then growl, "The one that want back the scriptures will be them." Tatsuki's eyes widened at the tone of Sesshomaru voice and watch him leave. After several moments, Tatsuki sighted.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

~ Next day ~

Koga whines, "Please, mother, who cares if he's a bastard or not?" Ai frown.

"I do! And that is more than enough!" She stated firmly and Koga massaged he's temples; the hangover from last night was killing him, as so where he's mother's screeches.

"When you have so much money, weather you are a bastard or not, becomes very small and almost non existence detail." Argued Koga. Ai looked at her son in disbelieve.

"You would become related by marriage to someone in who's blood runs, heaven's know, who's blood?!" She screeched and Koga rolled he's eyes.

"Blood is red, mother, for everyone." He stated; suddenly they hear Shinji's arrival at the entrance. Both quickly run to greet him. Yet Shinji shuns away Koga, when this last one was going to kiss he's hand in respect. Koga quickly steps back and looks down.

"I thought we agreed I would not speak to you or you to me, until you cut your hair!" Roared Shinji and Koga stayed quiet.

"But, how did everything go?" Ai asked her husband, knowing he also stopped by at their ranch to check how everything was. Shinji frown.

"The frosts of the winter burned the crops." He stated as Ai gasped, "They are a total lost. At this rate we will have to mortgage this home in order to pay for _that_ mortgage." He sighted as he began to walk up the stairs.

"But there must be another way!" Pleaded Ai but Shinji did not turn around and kept walking up the stairs.

"There is not." He stated. What neither had noticed was Koga's trembling and fidgeting form. As soon as he's father was out of sight, he began to drag her mother to the living room.

"See! I have told you time after time to not upset your father!" Scolded Ai at her son and Koga nodded, on the brink of a nervous crisis. "Cut you hair!"

"Yes, yes mother!" He agreed, before glancing both ways, "Mother, please, listen, the house scriptures are no longer here! I-I pawned them for money!" He confessed and Ai's eyes grew in rage.

"What!"

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Thank you for reading! Please R&R :)**


	4. Consequenses

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters nor do I profit from them. Onward with the story!**

**~ Last chapter...~**

_"Yes, yes mother!" He agreed, before glancing both ways, "Mother, please, listen, the house scriptures are no longer here! I-I pawned them for money!" He confessed and Ai's eyes grew in rage._

_"What!" _

**~ Continue... ~**

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"Kagome, honey?" Asked Izayoi peeking inside Kagome's room; there said girls straighten her clothes perfectly. "Are you planning on heading out?" Kagome tried to calm herself as she placidly walked towards her bed and picked up a book.

"No, no." She answers and Izayoi eyed her.

"Because I have an errand to do, but if your going out I can wait." Kagome slipped threw the pages.

"No, there is no need aunt." Izayoi smiled and nodded.

"Very well, sweet." But before she closed the door, Izayoi turned to her niece,"Please care of your father. He returned very tired." Kagome nodded and once her aunt left Kagome laid back down her bed with a huge smile. '_Yes! Today is the day!_'

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Koga and Ai quickly made their way to Neji's office. They walked in quickly; once inside Ai lifted her head up tall and, without further due, she dropped a bag on Neji's desk. "These jewels are enough to pay my sons debt. Now, give us our home scriptures." Yet Neji began fidgeting as he paled. Koga narrowed he's eyes at him while Ai did not even bother to look at the pathetic man.

"I, well, do not have them any more." He confessed and soon enough Koga was on he's throat. Ai's eyes widened in disbelieve.

"What do you mean you do not have them?!" He snarled, "They were only as warrantee that I would pay back! You weren't supposed to do anything with them!"

"Forgive me!" Begged Neji, "But Sesshomaru took them as a payment for a supposed debt!" Ai and Koga exchanged a surprise glance before Koga began shaking and beating the man in frustration.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Kagome sits on the garden bench reading a book, trying to calm her nerves. Suddenly a 'thump' caught her attention and she raised her eyes in time to see Inuyasha jump from her family's back wall. Her eyes widened in suppress then filled with tears. "Kagome..!" he exclaimed happily as Inuyasha ran to her and vice versa. Engaging in a hug they kissed. AS soon as they parted Inuyasha smiled. "I brought you a present!" He announced as he took out something from he's pocket, "I mean it is not as pretty as the things you have but I really hope you like." He added with a happy grin. He handed her a palm size heart locket, and when she open it, her favorite melody played. Her eyes filled with tears as she look back up at Inuyasha honey color eyes; he's black hair in a low ponytail.

Quick enough they embraced and wish time would stand still…. Even if only a little.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Koga walked discreetly, with a silk bag in hand, through Trinidad; soon enough he got to he's destination: Sesshomaru's home.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Sesshomaru was in the living room, pacing back and for with several accounting records in he's hands. Getting everything up to date and catching the corrupt men that were stealing from him would be tough. Soon, however, all of he's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He's olden eyes briefly looked up at then back at the book. "Yes?" He called out and Shigure open the door and walked in.

"Pardon me, Milord, but there is a man here, Koga Penalver y Beristain, to see you." Announced Shigure and Sesshomaru absent-mindedly nodded. Soon Shigure left and in he's spot stood Koga, trying to look as dignified as possible. Sesshomaru closes the book and greets Koga with a sly smile, while this last one looked restlessness.

After exchanging greeting, Koga added, "Everyone was thrilled to meet you last night." He began and Sesshomaru raised one eye brow.

"Even you lady mother?" Asked Sesshomaru with an arched brow and Koga chuckled nervous.

"Why, yes of course!" Stated Koga, "If you refer to the small detail about your origins," Continued waving he's hand, "No one cares about that any longer now days; what matters is the value of the person right,?." Then he's icy blue eyes clashed with Sesshomaru's amused golden orbs. "Besides, no one else will find out for my mother is a very discreet woman." Sesshomaru only treated him to another sly smiling.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"You have to talk to my father already, Inuyasha!" Begged Kagome in the verge of tears. "My family is facing very, very serious economic issues and my mother is convinced that the only solution is for me to wed a wealthy man…!" Inuyasha's honey have landed on eye worried and tormented eyes.

"And you mother is right." Stated Inuyasha firmly, but in a warm tone that Kagome missed, since as soon as those words left Inuyasha's mouth she abruptly stood up and looked at him in shock.

"A-Are yo-you gi-give up?!" She asked afraid; her slender frame shaking. Inuyasha smiled warmly as he stood up and went to her.

"Of course not, Kagome." He stated as he wiped her tears with he's rough hand, "All I mean is that I understand why she would think that, Kagome; after all it is pretty logical."

"But my father doesn't think like h-her, remember that h-he is giving me the chance to choose-"

"Because he thinks you will chose someone from your status, Kagome." Then Inuyasha sighted before continuing. "Besides, Kagome, in the shallow society we live in a man is not weighted or valued for he's intellect or honesty but by the size of he's wallet." Kagome frown, new tears emerging.

"So you w-won't try?" She whisper looked away, missing Inuyasha's warm smile as he embraced her.

"Of course I will, Kagome." He whisper in her ear as he felt her nod against he's chest; luckily she also missed he furrow brows in worry. '_Eve if I have little chance of convincing you father, I will try and find a way, Kagome…_'

"…If the deny you," She whisper in a rough and pained voice, "I'll die, Inuyasha…" Inuyasha hugged her tight, trying to shield her from the word.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Koga sighted, "Can I tell you personal and private problem?" Asked Koga and Sesshomaru humored him by nodding. "Without formalities and the such?" And once again Sesshomaru nodded.

"By all means." He said in a dark tone that Koga missed. Koga poured himself wine and sat down.

"I am addicted to gambling." He stated, "I am very ashamed about that but the circumstances force me to turn to such mundane things!" Declared Koga, "And I was good at but lately I have been having a bad streak; yet every man knows that a gambling debt is an honor debt."

"That is why you asked Neji for money and he in returned asked for you home scriptures." Stated Sesshomaru, it was obviously not a question. Koga was a bit taken back by he's straight forwardness but managed to nod none the less.

"You have them." Stated Koga and Sesshomaru did not waver to nod.

"Yes, you see Neji was in debt with me for he had stolen 10,000 golden coins." Explained Sesshomaru, "Since he did not have the money to pay me back, but did not want to go to jail, he offered them to me." Almost purred Sesshomaru slyly, being amused by Koga's facial reaction.

"H-he gave you the scriptures in pay?" Asked Koga dumbstruck, "But he only gave me 2,000." And then Sesshomaru narrowed he's eyes at him when Koga stood up once again (Both men separated by a high small table) and looked at him pleadingly. "Please, Sesshomaru, I appeal to you gentlemen nature-"

"Bastards have no such nature." Replied Sesshomaru with a smirk and Koga growled irritated, knowing full well that Sesshomaru was up to something.

"I already told you, neither I nor my family, care about that!" He growled, "Sesshomaru, I need them back." He begged calmier as he put the silk bag in the table. "These family jewels my mother gave me are enough to pay the 2,000 Neji loaned me. If you give me time I can come up with the other 8,000." Sesshomaru arched an eye brow.

"Your mother knows, then?" Stated Sesshomaru and Koga nodded.

"Of course she is even more desperate than I am." Said Koga irritated, "Our financial situation is really bad; in fact we need those scriptures to mortgage our home and with that money pay the mortgage on the ranch." Then pleadingly once again appeal to Sesshomaru, "Please, Sesshomaru, take the jewels." Sesshomaru inwardly smile.

"I will be honest with you, Koga," Began Sesshomaru, "I care not about your home, I already have my own properties. I do not care for jewels either; I have enough money to anything I please. But I think we can reach an agreement. " Then Sesshomaru went in for the kill. "_I want you sister._"

**Once again, thank you for reading! Please don't forget to R&R :) Thank you!**


	5. Truth or Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters nor do I profit from them. Thank you. On with the story!**

* * *

**~ Last chapter... ~**

_"I will be honest with you, Koga," Began Sesshomaru, "I care not about your home, I already have my own properties. I do not care for jewels either; I have enough money to anything I please. But I think we can reach an agreement. " Then Sesshomaru went in for the kill. "I want you sister."_

_Koga's eyes widened. "My sister?" He asked shocked and Sesshomaru nodded._

_"I like your sister very much, Koga." Stated Sesshomaru firmly_.

**~ Continue... ~**

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"Well yes, she told me Hiro had indeed thought about Kagome," Began Izayoi as she paced back and forth slowly for she knew very well Ai would not like the answer she got, "But came to the conclusion that he was too old for her." Ai frown as she looked up at Izayoi, since she had been sitting down, weaving.

"Did you insist?" And Izayoi nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course I did," Stated Izayoi, "I told her that her brother was still a very complete man, a very vigorous and robust man and that Kagome herself was not a child any more."

"Yet they still said 'no'?" Asked Ai and Izayoi nodded.

"Actually he's already engaged to Akane Rodriguez." Announced Izayoi and Ai's frown deepend as she stood up upset.

"Her?! But she is nothing more than a skinny and ugly old hag!" Izayoi nodded.

"Yes, but she just inheritated a generous wealth from her now late grandmother." Explained Izayoi and pauses before adding the next statement, "Besides, Ai, *sights* Everyone already knows that Shinji is on the verge of banckrupsy." Just then Koga arrived and enter the living room, very happy. Ai's gaze quickly rested on her son.

"Did he gave you back the scriptures?" Koga stood in fron of her as he took of he's hat.

"No, not yet. But he will." He confirmed, "And we won't have to pay him a single coin." Ai raised one eye brow.

"Who are you talking about?" Asked Izayoi worried behind Koga.

"It seems that Sesshomaru Fuentes Guerra is very interested in our little Kagome." Ai's eyes widened as so did Izayoi.

"What?!" Asked Ai before she narrowed her eyes, "No way!" Stated Ai waving her fan, "I rather tell Shinji what happen." Koga groaned frustrated as so did Izayoi.

"Think about it, mother, Sesshomaru is not only giving us back our home scriptures freely," Stated Koga grabbing he's mother's hands as he set the silk bag that contained her jewels back in her hands, "But he has also offered to pay the mortgage on the ranch. All this for Kagome!"

"What more do you want, Ai?" Asked Izayoi upset. Just then Kagome walked it.

"How is my father this morning?" She asked and Ai walked towards her, taking her by the arm she took her away towards Shinji's study.

"Not very good, he is very depressed because last winter's frost burned the crops!" Stated Ai as she closed the door behind them, "That means we will not have the mortgage money on time. We will lose the ranch and soon this home too, " Stated Ai looking directly at Kagome, "Because your father wants to mortgage this house to pay for the ranch's mortgage, do you understand what this means, Kagome?" Asked Ai upset, while Kagome was shock to hear all this, "And _you_, the only that can do something about it, won't!"

"Mother, I-"

"_We_ have given you _everything_, Kagome, a roof to sleep under, food, clothes, trips, education; what have _you_ given us thought?! Are you going to let us live the rest of our lives in a miserable home for soldiers?!" (A very simple home that Kagome's father was entitled to for he served in the military.) "You _will _ wed and it will be with someone that can _save_ us from this!" Growled Ai.

"I can't, mother, I can't!"

"You must!"

"But I am in love!" Ai's eyes widened.

"W-what?" She asked dumbfounded, "In l-love? With who?"

"I am in love with a smart man, mother," Confessed Kagome with soft eyes, but as she looked at her mother her gaze hardened, "But he does not have the money you want. And I warn you since now, I won't give him up." With that Kagome turned and left. AS soon as Ai was able to pull herself together, she walked back to the living room. Both Izayoi and Koga look up at Ai as she walks in. "She has indeed favor a suitor of which we did not know." Stated Ai and Izayoi gasped.

"Who?" asked Izayoi quickly and Ai shrugged a little.

"She won't say." Declared Ai, the she turned to Koga, "Did you find out what I asked you?" Koga who was sitting down, like Izayoi, nodded.

"Sometime ago a friend told me he saw Kagome, very happy, in the company of a soldier." At that, Ai gasped.

"'_Sometime ago_' and you had not told me so?!" Asked Ai in an uproar, "We are not talking about any woman, we are talking about your sister here!"

"I took it as gossip." Explained Koga, "Well at least until Kagome confirmed it herself yesterday." Then added, "He's name is Inuyasha Montenegro de Aragon, a lieutenant." Ai's brow lifted.

"The Montenegro's from Italy?" But Koga denied it with he's head, "Then the Aragons from Grece?" Once again Koga denied it with he's head. "Well it doesn't ring any other bell from here."

"He's from Malta City, mother." Stated Koga, "And of course it does not ring a bell to you, mother, because he's no one, he has no money except for what the army pays him and has no properties aside a diminutive ranch he inherited." Ai gasps and Koga quickly goes to her side since she was on the verge of fainting. Slowly Koga helps her sit.

"When did they meet? When do they see each other?" Asked Ai softly, still in shock of all the information she learn.

"I do not know." Confessed Koga, "But Kagome told me that Inuyasha will come next week to talk with my father and ask her hand in marriage." Ai's eyes widened in rage this time and quickly standing up, heading for the stair.

"This foolish girl will hear me!" Growled Ai as Izayoi and Koga stood, but did nothing to stop her.

"Please, mother, do not tell her I told you! Tell her you found out by someone else!" Pleaded Koga after he's mother then he turned to he's aunt. Izayoi sat back down as she fanned herself.

"Lets hope and pray no one knows about this." Said Izayoi softly, "Because without her marriage portion and with now with doubts about her decency no one will want to marry your sister…" Whisper Izayoi very worried about Kagome's reputation while Koga gave her a sly smile.

"There is always Sesshomaru's proposal." And Izayoi only looked at her nephew.

~ Upstairs in Kagome's room ~

Kagome was sitting down, caressing the locket Inuyasha had given her when the double doors flew open and quickly she saw her mother enter. "Where did you meet him?! This, this Inuyasha person!" Asked Ai very angry; Kagome was a bit taken back and very surprise to hear her mother ask her about Inyasha.

"E-eight months ago, at a charity event." Answer Kagome.

"And you kept seeing him?! Meeting with him?!" Roared Ai, "Have you forgotten where you come from?! The family you come from?!"

"W-we h-haven't done anything, mother." Explained Kagome, shocked at her mother's insinuation, yet Ai laughed bitterly.

"'Haven't done anything?! So you think it is decent to sneak around with a man?! W-with a scoundrel, a scamp?!" At that Kagome stood up, face-to-face with her mother.

"He is not a scoundrel!" Stated Kagome firmly then she added more calmly "He is educated and decent," As Kagome spoke she began to walk towards her small vanity/desk and put away the locket, "He is a soldier, like father was." Ai was following her daughter around the room.

"Do not dare compare him to your father!" Order Ai out raged, "Your dad made he's career throughout Europe! Besides he comes from a well known and respect family! He was never a common soldier! This man is no one!" Kagome moved away to sit on the bed. "How could you have lower yourself like that, Kagome?!" Asked Ai before narrowing her eyes at Kagome, "Now I understand why you rejected all those good suitors, all for a lowlife, a poor man who has known very well how to wrapped you around he's fingers! You are a stupid girl, Kagome! I prohibit you from seeing him again." Hissed Ai, "Actually I prohibit you to step foot outside our home, with or without company, get it?" And she turned to leave, but Kagome stood up and followed her before she could leave the room.

"It is not fair, mother!" Argued Kagome on the verge of tears that, she knew, would soon spill, "Father gave me the liberty to choose who to marry!" Ai turned to her daughter and pushed her towards the door.

"Go ahead, go, give him the final stab wound." Dared Ai, "With everything that is going on, do you think your father's heart will be able to handle it such chagrin !" Kagome looked away crying, her mother knew very well she wouldn't cause her father such displeasure in fear of he's weaken heart. "Not a word to this to anyone." With that Ai finally left; Kagome then took out the locket once more, holding it close to her heart as she cried.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Sesshomaru and Tatsuki ate breakfast. "How could you even come up with such a plan, Sesshomaru?" Asked Tatsuki, still unable to believe what Sesshomaru had told him, "If I was Koga I would put a bullet between your brows." Sesshomaru frown.

"It would be normal and understandable if he would have done that, yet he did not." Stated Sesshomaru as Tatsuki listen carefully, "That means that her family is more than willing to sell her to the highest bidder."

"And your were quick to sign up." Added Tatsuki, still not very happy about Sesshomaru's recent action; Sesshomaru sighted and sat back on he's chair.

"I don't even know how _I_ came up with that." Stated Sesshomaru earning a snort from Tatsuki.

"Do not lie to me, Sesshomaru, my friend, I know you too well." Declared Tatsuki as he's eyes clashed with Sesshomaru's, "You proposed that because you like her."

"Well yes, "admitted Sesshomaru, "But I also pity her, Tatsuki." Confessed Sesshomaru, "I mean her family is willing to sell her to _anyone_ with money to save themselves; and it won't matter if he a scoundrel or a good for nothing or someone who will mistreat her. And sadly there are many wretch man rotting in money around." Tatsuki shrugged.

"Maybe she doesn't care as long as she has a advantageous marriage." But Sesshomaru quickly dismissed Tatsuki's idea.

"I highly doubt it, because it takes a lot of cynicism and very little dignity to pull that off." He paused a bit, thinking back to when they were introduced at the party, "Even thought we talked little at the party last night, the impression she gave was of a beautiful maiden, sweet and, I dare say, even shy. If all she wanted was money then she would of flirted with me, no?"

"Maybe her plan is that: to play the sweet girl and fake indifference to gain the man's interest." Sesshomaru growl irritated.

"Why are you so against her, Tatsuki?" Asked Sesshomaru eyeing he's friend. "Why can we just give her the benefit of the doubt and think that she's a decent girl with a corrupt family?"

Like that the subject was dropped.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"Go look for the soldier," Instructed Ai at her son, who followed her into the living room as she tied her hat, "And tell him he'll regret it if he comes looking for her again." Koga smiled hopefully.

"So you thought better about Sesshomaru's proposal?" Ai eyed her son wearily, but nodded non the less.

"Yes, but first I have to make sure no one else knows about he's _origins_." Stated Ai, clearly uncomfortable with that; Koga rolled he's eyes.

"Mother! No one knows anything about him! He's new here, remember?" Reminded Koga.

"He could of told anyone just as breezy as he told me!" Stated Ai, outraged at the thought of anyone else knowing, "I could swear he even looked proud of that." Just then one older maid appeared with Mei on tow. Ai quickly dismissed the older maid and was quickly on Ai's throat "If I find out that you are bringing any letters or massages to Kagome from someone else I'll have the guards take you away and lock you up for good." Hissed Ai lowly; Mei was trembling under her Mistress glare and threat.

"I-I have done n-nothing, Milady." Assured Mei.

"Better for you." Stated Ai then without another word she began walking out of the house with Koga on her heels.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"The 'generals' that stayed with Palacios are inept fools, amateurs at best." Stated one men in he's mid 50ths, fat but with a regal appearance; dressed in uniform. Naraku took a drink from he's cup as he looked at the man.

"Do not underestimate them, General; both generals that sided with Palacios have done their careers in Europe." Stated Naraku, "And they have all the loyalty of their troops, which is far more than what we have if all the gossip around is true." The other man laughed.

"What 'troop', Naraku?" Laughed the man, "Those are nothing but a bunch of ignorant peasants with guns." Suddenly, Naraku's violet eyes caught sight of silver and quickly stood up.

"Looking for someone, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru turn to see Naraku and politely nodded.

"Yes. I am looking for Tatsuki Palacio." Naraku thought for a minute before answering.

"I haven't seen him around, but please do take a seat." Insisted Naraku with a polite smile and Sesshomaru sat. "Oh! And let me introduce you to Kyou Dominguez Diamante; he is the General of our armies." Introduced Naraku then turned to Naraku, "He, Kyou, is the son of Toga Fuentes Guerra. He's the owner of the Hacienda of Santa Rita y Cayetano." Both man greeted each other.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Inuyasha was arranging and directing new soldier as they rode their horses outside of the barracks. Yet soon something or someone caught he's attention. Fixing he's gaze, and passing of the authority to continue with the training to another soldier, he turned directly to the approaching man. "Inuyasha Montenegro de Aragon?" Inuyasha nodded at the men with icy blue eyes.

"Yes, that is I." Answer Inuyasha. "At your orders." Koga eyed the man with a haughty attitude.

"Do you know how I am?" He asked and Inuyasha nodded.

"You are the son of the Honorable General, Shinji Penalver Hierro." And Koga nodded.

"I am also Kagome's older brother." But of course, Inuyasha already knew this too. "I do not know what intentions or motives you have towards my sister, yet your audacity for such is intolerable!" Inuyasha growl softly.

"My motives or intentions with Kagome are nothing more than marriage." Declared Inuyasha unwavering; Koga's eyes widened in shock at the boldness of he's statement.

"Do you realize who _you_ are and who _we _are?!" Snarl Koga upset. Inuyasha also took a step closer, like Koga.

"I love your sister, and as long as she loves me too I will not back away." Growl Inuyasha, "So save me you speech about different social classes and the stuff because it won't work. As long as Kagome doesn't tell me otherwise, I won't change my mind or feelings."

"Feelings that offend and denigrate me sister!" Growl Koga.

"Watch your words." Snarled Inuyasha as a warning.

"And you moderate your intentions, lieutenant." Hissed Koga, "My sister will never wed you and if my father finds out, you _will _regret it." With that Koga turned around and left, leaving a growling Inuyasha behind.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"No one can stay neutral in this warring times, Sr. Fuentes Guerra; as a member of our class you have the obligation to help." Stated Kyou, very patriotic. Sesshomaru raised one eye brow.

"Help who?" He asked carefully.

"Who?" Repeated Kyou surprise by the question, "Bustamante of course! He's the only one that can defend our rights." Stated Kyou as he signal himself and Naraku, meaning the rich people. Santa Rita is a livestock estate very important and what our troops need, Sesshomaru, to win is meat."

"As a matter of fact, Sesshomaru, next Tuesday there will be a meeting where the most richer man will attend in order to plan who's helping with how much if the war indeed break out."

"Our troops need to be well armed and well fed if they want to win." Stated Kyou eyeing Sesshomaru's poker face carefully.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"But it was only natural that your mother finds him unsuitable for you; he's not from our class." Kagome stood up, upset and faced her aunt.

"Is money really much more important than the integrity of the heart, or being humble, or smart? Don't they count?!" Asked Kagome very upset, her face still wet from her tears.

"Of course they do, Kagome." Answer Izayoi without hesitation.

"Then?!" Izayoi sighted.

"What do you want me to tell you, Kagome? You know very well it is your mother who decides this." Stated Izayoi, "You know I am here out of the charity your mother and father have given me, as so I have to do what your mother tells me." Kagome frown.

"Do you really think that my father won't support me?" Asked Kagome quietly. Izayoi touched her niece's on the shoulder.

"I do not know, honey," Answer Izayoi, "but even if he does… We are on the verge of banckrupsy-"

"And I have to be Juana del Arco and sacrifice myself on the fire so my family will be safe?!" Asked Kagome shaking her aunt's hand off. "Don't my feelings count?!" Asked Kagome crying as she then turned away, " Do I really have to live with a man that the mere thought of him touching me will disgust me…?" Izayoi frown sad.

"But my dear, it doesn't have to be like that." Assured Izayoi, "I can also be a good and handsome and young man." Kagome spun around.

"Like who?!" Asked Kagome irritated, "Hoyo Lince, the prude? Or-or Ginta Negro, the clown of every party?!" Growl Kagome.

"How about Sesshomaru Fuentes Guerra, my dear?" Asked Izayoi hopeful. Kagome wiped her tears abruptly.

"So this is all about him, isn't it?" Asked Kagome upset and Izayoi nodded, "No wonder my mother's sudden interest in a gathering!"

"Please, Kagome, aside of being very wealthy you can no deny me that he is indeed very handsome, probably the most handsome man I have seen myself. Tall and broad shoulders, deep pricing eyes-"

"He might as well be as gorgeous as Michael Archangel and equally cover in gold," Shouted Kagome definitely, "But the only one I want as a husband is Inuyasha Montenegro de Aragon!" Then she narrowed her eyes at Izayoi before adding, "And if it not him, then I won't marry anyone!"

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"How did it go?" Asked Ai walking into her husband's study. Koga was sitting behind he's father desk, leaning back.

"The fool doesn't care about social classes or linage." Stated Koga upset, then looked up at he's mother, "How did your search go?" Ai sighted relived.

"It looks like no one knows much about Sesshomaru Fuentes Guerra." Stated Ai more tranquil. Koga's face lit up.

"Very well, then I assume that you will give our little Kagome to Sesshomaru then?" Asked Koga getting up and closer to he's mother so no one will hear. Ai bit her lip still unsure, "Think about it mother, no one will give us more than he is willing to pay for our Kagome." After some moments of silence went by Ai finally nodded and moved closer to the desk.

"Yes. I'll write him a letter right now." She said then looked at Koga, "I think you should write Koga; writing is not my forte." Said Ai and Koga sat back down, took out paper and ink and began to write he's mother's words.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"They wanted me to proportion them with cattle for the troops, Bustamante's troops." Explained Sesshomaru.

"What did you say?" Asked Tatsuki with a lifted brow. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I said I would think about it." But then quickly added, "But I won't." Stated Sesshomaru very sure as him and Tatsuki sat down on the courtyard. "What they did to Palacios was treason! He won the election fair and square yet the council ignored him as the result of the threats of the high aristocrats."

"You're part of that 'class'." Stated Tatsuki and Sesshomaru frown.

"I only have the money, but I am not one of them."Stated Sesshomaru; meanwhile they both heard a knock on the door but left Shigure to attend to it.

"Well, if you want my advice, Sesshomaru, I would advice you to watch your words. You're no longer the humble doctor who's opinion no one heard or cared about. Progress's rule much of the upper classes and if someone was to hear you talk bad about Bustamante you could get in trouble."

"Being rich has many benefits, Tatsuki; for example you don't go hungry any more and no one looks down on you, but," stated Sesshomaru, "it also has it down sides, for example, every one is always watching what you do or what you say. On top of that you have to endure a bunch of traitors who's ambitions have led the country on the verge of a war." Then Shigure interrupted as he appear with a message.

"A message for you, Milord." Declared Shigure to Sesshomaru, who took the message and began to open it. "The messenger boy is waiting for the answer. Tatsuki watched Sesshomaru frown.

"Tell him that it's alright." With that Shigure excused himself and left.

"What happen?" Asked Tatsuki and Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Lady Ai de Penalver wanted to know if she could come tomorrow."

"Well another benefit of being rich is to be stalked by mother's with single daughters!" Laughed Tatsuki as Sesshomaru hit him in the chest.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Inuyasha jogged lightly until he reached he's destination. Looking around the dim lit garden he found some small rock that quickly found their own target. While Kagome lay sleeping in her bed, the sound of knocking from her balcony doors woke her up. Slowly she put on her robe and went out to the balcony. "It's me, Kagome, Inuyasha!" Said Inuyasha in a soft shout.

"*Gasp* Inuyasha!" She whisper, "What are you doing here?" Asked Kagome as she closed her long sleeved robe tighter.

"We need to talk, its urgent!" Stated Inuyasha looking at her, "Your brother came to talk to me today!"

"Koga?" Asked Kagome stunned while Inuyasha nodded.

"I'll wait for you in the gazebo, don't take too long!" Hurried Inuyasha and Kagome walked into her room to put on her hood. Soon enough they found themselves embraced inside the gazebo, taking reassurance from each other.

"What did Koga talked to you about?" Asked Kagome softly.

"It doesn't matter, Kagome," Stated Inuyasha, "But that visit made the clear statement that your family doesn't want anything to do with me." Slowly Kagome pushed back.

"I don't care what my mom or my brother thinks, I'm sure I can convince my father, I- I haven't talked to him yet-"

"It will be in vain,Kagome." Stated Inuyasha.

"The what?" Asked Kagome irritated with the situation.

"I know that what I am about to ask you if very hard, Kagome, but I think it's the only way for us to be together." Stated Inuyasha, "Do you love me? Is this feeling really something deep and strong?" Kagome smiled at her lover.

"You know the answer very well, Inuyasha." Whisper Kagome caressing the side of he's face, "I love you, I can not live without you."

"Then runaway with me, Kagome." Declared Inuyasha while Kagome stopped her caresses, shocked, "I can quit the army and we can run to my small estate and by the time your parents find us we'll be married."

Meanwhile unknown to them another pair of blue eyes were watching them.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." Greeted Ai as Sesshomaru kissed her hand politely before taking a seat in the living room of he's home. "I hope I am not too early." Sesshomaru waved it off.

"No, of course not." He answer but eyed her carefully, "But you should not have troubled your self by coming. I could have gone to your home instead." Ai let out a small, nervous, laugh. "Do you wish for something to drink?" He asked her seeing that she was not going to respond any time soon.

"No, thank you." She answer, obviously uncomfortable. Sesshomaru nodded and dismissed Shigure, who had been standing under the door way; after wards he turned to Ai.

"Well, I'm at your services." Ai cleared her throat.

"I have to admit that this is quiet embarrassing to me." She began, "But first of all I have to tell you that neither my husband nor my daughter know that Koga has pawn our home scriptures." Sesshomaru nodded, "Koga has told me about your offer and about your interest in Kagome, and of course I would have to talk it over with my husband and my daughter. Strange as it may seem, my daughter has to be in agreement of the husband chosen for her for my husband would never impose a husband on her." That was when Sesshomaru leaned in a bit more, calculating eyes on her.

"And you would?" He asked her without beating around the bushes before standing up. Ai was quickly taken back by he's question and attitude. "Forgive my honesty, but I like to speak truthfully and openly. AS you can see I'm still not use to the refinements of _your class_." And Ai only nodded. Sesshomaru put he's hands over the tall coffee table as he leaned in a bit. "I agree that it is your daughter who chose who she'll spend the rest of her life with, however, I don't want her to choose me because I've help her family economically. That means that by no means is she to find out I'm giving you guys money." He stated firmly, "I want her to chose me for me." Ai looked at him a bit startled by he's sentimental side by nodded non the less.

"If that's how you want it, very well, so be it." Affirmed Ai, but then looked around. "However, there is still the problem of your origin." Stated Ai as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Do not get me wrong, I personally do not mind, but for the people in our social class it can be quiet a serious inconvenient. The Penalver's and the Beristain's have always had the privilege of marrying into good and decent families." Sesshomaru gave her a sly smile before sitting back down.

"Well if you want me to marry your daughter you'll just have to make an exception." He stated as Ai looked at him far from happy, but keeping herself well in check.

"Well, what if we kept your origins a secret? A secret between us, and Koga?" Proposed Ai and watched Sesshomaru's reaction. "Please, Sesshomaru you must understand that I do not mind, but if your friends were to know this we would all be caught in a very uncomfortable, and somewhat embarrassing, situation." Explained Ai and paused before adding, "_Especially for Kagome_."

"You think she would mind if she knew I was born a bastard son?" Asked Sesshomaru and Ai looked at him as she fidgeted with her umbrella.

"I would prefer that we didn't tell her." Stated Ai. After a long paused Sesshomaru stood up.

"Very well, I accept." Quickly a smile broke into Ai's face and she also stood up.

"Very well, then you are welcome to our home anytime you please." She offered.

"When will you tell your husband and daughter?" He asked her firmly, but Ai's smile never waver.

"Today for sure. But I'm certain that both of them will be pleased to know." She assured him with a wide smile and Sesshomaru only eyed her carefully.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Koga walked through the house as he saw Mei passing him, looking rather nervous. Koga eyes her carefully before noticing she was headed out the door. "Mei, stop." He order her. At the sound of he's voice, Mei jumped but stop non the less, keeping her eyes down.

"Yes, Master Koga?" She asked him and he rounded her slowly.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I'm going to buy milady a ribbon she wants." Answer Mei and Koga nodded.

"Show me the money." Stated Koga,"If Kagome really send you out to buy a ribbon she must of given you money." Mei bit her lip and in a blink of an eye Koga reached down her apron and retrieved a letter. Mei struggled with him to get it back but failed. Koga's eyes widened as he read the letter…

The letter spoke of a proposition Inuyasha had told her about; to runaway together. And she…

Accept it.

'_[…] But before that, Inuyasha, I beg of you to still try and talk to my father first. I'm convinced that he's accept you once he gets to know you better. Please, talk to him first. If afterwards he rejects you, then… Then I'll runaway with you and never look back._

_Then may god have mercy on us.' _

Mei stood patiently as Koga read the letter over and over. Then after a long pause, Koga turned to her and gave her the letter back. "Very well, deliver it." Order Koga before garbing Mei's arm, "But do not dare tell anyone that I read the letter, got it?" Mei nodded fearfully then left running. Once alone Koga sighted as he looked up the stairs. '_I'm sorry, Kags… I'm really sorry._'

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

The town as usual was filled with people as Shinji walked by. There were many stands of beautiful ornaments. A bittersweet smile drew upon he's lips, for there had been a time when he could buy he's women many gifts and now… Yet suddenly raw pain shot through he's body as he felt as is someone was literally squeezing he's heart. Shinji tried to keep still but he's legs soon gave away, letting him fall unmercifully to the ground. Quickly many people began to gather, worried, for the old man was gasping in pain.

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Sesshomaru's golden orbs suddenly fell over some people that were huddle together, yet he was intend on keep walking, after all, with everything going on, who knew why they were gather. But before he could walk further away, they heard people began yelling and calling out for a doctor. Without further more he made he's way through the blob of people and was shock to see Shinji Penalver laying there. '_Kagome's father…!_'

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

Koga sighted in relief as he's mother told him about her encounter with Sesshomaru. What matter was that he had accepted to pay off their debts. But as he's mother kept talking a frown formed. "But we still have this Inuyasha problem." Ai rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I have not forgotten." Admitted Ai before tapping her fan against her chin, "Inuyasha needs to disappear." Growled Ai unhappy and Koga nodded. "By no means can your father hear anything about this, so the sooner we get rid of him the better." Then she paused, "And for that I'll go talk to the General Kyou Dominguez Diamante. He might be able to do something about Inuyasha." Koga nodded.

"I'll help you out, mother." With a sly smile offered Koga, as Ai watching him with a raised eye brow, "I think I know someone else that can help us."

**(¯`v´¯)**

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´ ¸

* * *

**There goes another chapter!**

**Heads up! Soon I'll be introducing Kaede, Ayame and Miroku! And there'll be more of Kikyou in this story :)**


End file.
